Right Hook
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: Max runs into trouble with manticore and gets sent back, but will she be able to survive the intense training Ames White and her CO have in store for her? RR!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE-HEY GUYS! HERE I AM AGAIN ANOTHER STORY!!!! I AM THE AUTHOR OF THE FAMOUS STORY HE'S EVERYWHERE AND MY LATEST FANFIC TAKE IT TO THE MAXIMUM LEVEL. THIS IS MY NEW ONE AND I KNOW ALL OF YOU ENJOY MY OTHER 2 AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE A LOT AS WELL. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWOJ  
  
THIS WILL HAVE A LOT OF IT TAKEN PLACE IN MANTICORE. THIS FANFIC WILL GO IN MORE DEPTH OF HOW MANTICORE PPL DID THINGS AND WHAT THE TRASNGENICS HAD TO GO THROUGH, AT LEAST MY VERSION. YES ALL STORIES MAX GETS CAUGHT PUT BACK IN BUT SOMEHOW GETS OUT BUT THIS TIME SHE'S NOT GONNA GET OUT FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND SHE'LL GO THROUGH MANTICORE STUFF. I PUT AMES IN LYDECKER'S POSITION FOR MATICORE OK, JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT. AMES IS LIKE ASSISTANT PERSON OF MANTICORE KINDA LIKE LYDECKER. SO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. DON'T WORRY IT'LL ENVOLVE ALL OF YOUR FAV CHARACTERS, INCLUDING TINGA, BEN, ZACK, KRIT, JONDY, ALEC, AND OF COURSE THE EVER POWERFUL………………………MAX!  
  
NOW ONTO THE STORY! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THANKS TO ALL MY FANS THAT I MADE OVER THE YEARS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME! THANKS! AND DON'T GIVE UP ON ME IF I DON'T UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY! I HAVE SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK, 11TH GRADE IS MURDER!!! BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE DAILY IF POSSIBLE B/C I LOVE DARK ANGEL THAT MUCH!!!!!  
  
DEDICATED TO- THE CAST OF DARK ANGEL. WHO BROUGHT THESE BEAUTIFULLY CREATED CHARACTERS TO LIFE.   
  
*MICHAEL WEATHERLY (LOGAN),   
  
*JENSEN ACKLES (ALEC),   
  
*MARTIN CUMMINS (AMES scary bad guy man! This guys scares THE CRAP out of me!),   
  
*JAMES CAMERON FOR THINKING UP THIS GENIUS PLOT FOR DARK ANGEL, I COULDN'T THINK OF A COOLER IDEA TO MAKE A TV SHOW ABOUT!  
  
*AND OF COURSE MY MAIN GIRL! JESSICA ALBA!!!! THE BEST! THE BEAUTIFUL JESSICA FUL OF ATTITUDE AND ACTING SKILLS! BEST ACTRESS IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER NEW MOVIE HONEY LOOKS GREAT!   
  
I THANK ALL OF THEM FOR PORTRAYING THESE CHARACTERS AND DOING SUCH A WONDERFUL JOB WITH DARK ANGEL. EACH OF THEM WORKED THEIR HARDEST ON IT AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS WHY DARK ANGEL ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Natasha  
  
Ps- I own none of these characters, I am not worthy enough to own any of them.  
  
Max walked quickly down the halls of Jampony, almost running, keeping her eyes glued on the ground. Her long chocolate hair came past her shoulders and blew back gently as she walked ever so quickly through the building. She walked to her locker and sat down on the bench, sighing loudly as she watched the guys pass her.   
  
{Good. Fine. Nice. Will do} Max thought then sighed and shook the visions out of her head.   
  
{I hate my life, I hate Manticore, I HATE HEAT} Max thought as she closed her eyes in annoyance and gently banged the back of her head on her locker, letting it rest there as she tried to think of something else.   
  
Suddenly Alec whirled around her and sat down next to her, the force of his body hitting the lockers making a large noise, Max snapped her eyes open and looked at Alec, the one who startled her. Alec's eyes were widened and he dared not to look at her but instead look straight ahead of him as his knee bounced up and down nervously and rapidly.   
  
"What….the hell…. Are you doing?" Alec asked inhaling deeply. Max winkled her nose.   
  
"Excuse me?" Max demanded showing her temper.   
  
Alec looked at her.   
  
"What the hell are you doing at work when your in heat?" Alec hissed at her quietly.   
  
Max's eyes widened.   
  
"You KNOW?" Max asked sadly.   
  
"KNOW!? Max I could smell you from a mile away. Why? WHY are you at work when your in heat, you could get yourself in trouble!" Alec scolded at her.   
  
"I need the money, besides why do you care?" Max asked rummaging through her pack.   
  
Alec grabbed her wrist forcefully. Max whirled her head to Alec, that hurt, his grasp was tough.   
  
"Max, do you even know what your pheromones are doing to me? Have you ever been near a guy when you are in heat?" Alec asked, becoming serious.   
  
"Yes." Max said still giving an annoyed look.   
  
"A transgenic guy?" Alec corrected himself.   
  
"No…well my brothers." Max said.   
  
"You were probably too young to have done heat then, your body too immature. Max, you HAVE to go home. If you don't I'll end up attacking you and since your in heat, you won't fight it and we'll both do something we will DEFINATLY regret." Alec said.   
  
Max thought about it. Max looked into Alec, kinda growing scared of the guy. Max then shook her head yes.   
  
"Ok, OK, maybe you're right." Max agreed.   
  
Cindy then walked up, a backpack swung casually over her shoulder.   
  
"What's your problem boo?" Cindy asked noticing she was all jumpy.   
  
"Time of the year again." Max said quietly.   
  
"Oh I see what's wrong with you, now what's wrong with you? You high or something'?" Cindy asked pointing at Alec.   
  
Alec looked at her annoyed.   
  
"Her time of the year is making me…….. Horney." Alec admitted quietly not knowing any other way to put it.   
  
Cindy scrunched her nose up.   
  
"Ewe ALEC! Alright Max move, I'm gonna slap his ass." Cindy said getting ready to hit him.   
  
Max jumped up and stopped her.   
  
"No, no, no Cindy! It's not how it sounds." Max said.   
  
"It's exactly how it sounds." Alec corrected groaning.   
  
"Well kinda, but it's not his fault, transgenic males are attracted to the heat process. No matter who they are, if they're a transgenic and a male they'll become like me….around me." Max explained.   
  
"Even Zack? Josh? Them people?" Cindy asked.   
  
Max shook her head yes, kinda embarrassed now.   
  
"Oh ewe, I see. Oh well no big you two got the itch? Go scratch." Cindy advised.   
  
"NO!" Alec and Max both screamed at her at the same time.   
  
"OK sorry fine!" Cindy said.   
  
"I'm taking off work." Max announced standing up.   
  
"Good idea, I'll go tell Normal." Alec proposed shooting up and running out of the locker area.   
  
"You….you gonna call off boo?" Cindy asked sadly.   
  
"Yea." Max answered swinging her back over her shoulder.   
  
"Max you take off any more work days you're gonna get fired." Cindy said.   
  
"I know but I can't stay here Cindy. If I don't, Alec and I will end up screwing me in the bathroom or something. Even Sketchy looks good to me." Max said.   
  
Cindy's eyes widened.   
  
"GO HOME GIRL! LEAVE!" Cindy advised pushing her out the door, making Max giggle. 


	2. Pryce

AUTHOR'S NOTE- HEY FANS THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, YOUR REVIEWS. UM COUPLE THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY   
  
1. OK EVEN THOUGH IT IS JEPORDIZING THE DARK ANGEL 'FLOW' TINGA, BEN, ZACK, AND ALEC ARE ALL GONNA BE ALIVE. OK IN MY LAST STORY I HAD SOME PPL CONFUSED B/C TINGA AND BEN AND ALEC WERE IN THE SAME FANFIC. I KNOW TINGA DIED I KNOW BEN DIED, I AM ONE OF THE BEIGGEST DARK ANGEL FANS OUT THERE AND I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS WHOLE PLOT. SO I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO PUT THEM TOGETHER, B/C WELL…….. IT'S MY FANFICTION;) BEN DID DIE, MAX DID KILL HIM BUT MANTICORE BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE, OKJ  
  
2. THERE WILL BE A CHARACTER COMING UP, HIS NAME IS PRYCE OK. PRYCE IS THE TRAINING CAPTAIN OF MANTICORE. YOU'LL GET TO KNOW HIM BETTER LATER IN THIS STORY, BUT THE PERSON WHO PLAYS HIM IS A NEW ACTOR CALLED JEREMY RENNER. HE PLAYS THA BAD GUY IN S.W.A.T. (GAMBLE) AND HE IS THE SHERIFF COWBOY IN PINK'S NEW MUSIC VIDEO, "TROUBLE". IF YOU STILL HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, AND YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS GUY LOOKS LIKE B/C IT WOULD MAKE YOUR VISUAL COMPLETE OR IF YOU JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE, DON'T BE AFRAID TO EMAIL ME AT ateensdiva_marie@yahoo.com I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEND YOU A PICTURE OF HIM. DON'T EVER BE AFRAID TO EMAIL ME FOR ANYTHING, TO COMPLIMENT, TO COMPLAIN, OR JUST TO TALK OR ANYTHING AT ALL, I WIIL REPLY, THAT'S A PROMISE. JUST KEEP IT IN MIND;)   
  
AND ANOTHER THING PLEASE DON'T THINK OF ME AS SOME SICK MINDED PERON, B/C PYRCE IS SUPPOSE TO BE VERY BAD, VERY PREVERTED, JUST A GUY THAT YOU LOOK AT AND IT MAKES YOU GO EWE. OK SO JUST SO YOU KNOW  
  
NOW, THERE WAS ONE QUESTION,  
  
I THINK IT WAS WHY WAS MAX AFRAID OF ALEC. WELL THE REASON WHY SHOULD WAS SCARED OF HIM WAS THAT THE FACT THAT SHE NEVER BEEN NEAR A TRANSGENIC MALE WHILE IN HEAT BEFORE AND THE WASY THAT HE IS REACTING IS KINDA SCARING HER. KEEP IN MIND SHE HAS NO CLUE WHAT HER HEAT CAN DO TO ALEC SO SHE IS AFRAID THAT ALEC WILL TRY TO HURT HER AND THE FACT THAT HAVING SEX W/ ALEC WHEN SHE IS IN HEAT ALSO SCARES HER.   
  
BECAUSE 1- SHE NEVER HAD SEX W/ A TRANSGENIC BEFORE AND SHE IS AFRAID OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND   
  
2- SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE NEAR MALES PERIOD, B/C SHE IS IN HEAT AND SHE DOESN'T WANT TO END UP MAKING A MISTAKE ESPECIALLY WITH ALEC. YOU REMEMBER HOW MAX ACTED IN THE ONE EPISODE WHERE IT WAS HER AND LOGAN'S ANNIVERSARY AND SHE WAS ALL JUMPY B/C SHE KNEW SHE WAS IN HEAT. THAT IS KINDA WHAT SHE IS ACTING LIKE NOW;)  
  
DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS EITHER WHETHER YOU LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL IT TO ME, I'LL TRY ANYTHING I CAN TO HELP YOU UDERSTAND THIS STORY BETTER, OR ANY 3 OF MY DARK ANGEL STORIES;)  
  
OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF ME TALKING SO HERE IS THE STORY!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
LOVE ALL,  
  
NaTaShA  
  
Max walked to her apartment, finding some times it was very hard to control herself and others she nearly almost forgot she was in heat. She basically ran into her door, unlocking to as fast as she could and slamming it shut resting her back against the door. Max looked around, her breathing quickened.   
  
Max then ran into the bathroom and ran cold water into the bathtub. Max fidgeted with her fingers as she shifted impatiently waiting for it to fill up. Finally the water was overflowing the tub when Max turned it off. She breathed hardly as if she couldn't get air as she threw off her jacket and boots and jumped in. Water poured over the tub soaking the floor as Max's head went immediately under.   
  
This was relaxing to her, feeling the freezing cold water cool her blazing heated skin on her arms and face. Max shot up, into a sitting position in the tub, her cloths sticking to her and her hair soaked and running down the side of her face. The temperature of the room brought the temperature of Max's body heat back up and Max could feel her cold skin slowly fade into warm.   
  
Max pushed back her hair and she ran her hands over her face, pushing water from her mouth and eyes. Max's breathing returned to normal as the freezing water 'snapped' the heat out of her for a little while. Max leaned back, resting her back on the tub, relaxing then before she knew it she was sinking back under. Max took a breath before her head went under with the rest of her body. The water was soothing to her as she just laid there. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.   
  
She heard something, footsteps. Before she knew it she felt someone grab her shirt and yank her up. Max threw a right punch but felt it was caught.   
  
"Max?" a familiar voice asked.   
  
"Krit?" Max asked as water poured down from her face thanks to her long hair.   
  
A confused look was on his face as he wore blue jeans with a blue t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, his black hair spiked up.   
  
"What are you doing?" Krit asked standing up, keeping a hold of her right wrist but also grabbing her right bicep and lifting her up and out of the bathtub.   
  
"Nothing." Max lied as she felt Krit grab a towel and wrap around her shoulders.   
  
"Sure doesn't look like nothing' baby sister." Krit said smiling putting his index finger under her chin.   
  
Max laughed a little as did Krit and the next thing they knew, they were hugging.   
  
"It's so good to see you again." Max said softly.   
  
Krit grinned and kissed the top of her head. They parted and Krit looked down and saw the Max's cloths got his wet. Max laughed.   
  
"Sorry." she admitted.   
  
Krit chuckled as he looked at it.   
  
"Nah, don't worry bout it." Krit said placing a hand on her back and ushering her into the living room.   
  
"So what are you doing in Seattle?" Max asked talking a seat on her couch.   
  
Krit took a seat across from her.   
  
"Nothing." Krit said.   
  
"Nothing?" Max questioned.   
  
Krit chuckled.   
  
"Now don't start that Maxie, I'm not Zack, I just came to check on you, no exposure they sky isn't falling, don't need your help or putting you in danger, just a friend brotherly visit to see how my youngest sister is up too." Krit said leaning back into the couch.   
  
"Oh" Max said in a good way, thankful nothing was wrong this time.   
  
"Well I am doing fine, everything's fine." Max said.   
  
Krit nodded his head as he listened.   
  
"And what about this Ames White guy?" Krit asked.   
  
Max looked at him.   
  
"How did you know about that?" Max asked.   
  
Krit laughed evilly as he ran his thumb and index finger around his chin.   
  
"Big brother has his ways." Krit said.   
  
Max continued to look at him and eyebrow raised.   
  
"Ok, ok, Logan told me." Krit settled.   
  
"Thought so. He's a pain, worse than Lydecker." Max admitted.   
  
Krit's eyes widened slightly.   
  
"And he's a lot more powerful, I have fought this guy before and he's a familiar and they feel no pain so it's hard to beat him, he either gives up or I run. He would kill and he wants too I know he does." Max said sadly.   
  
Krit sighed.   
  
"Well, just keep being strong Max, I'll be here for a while so I'll help you anyway I can." Krit said.   
  
"No, I don't want to bring you into this." Max said.   
  
"I know but I will no one messes with our little Max." Krit said.   
  
Max smiled and looked down, not bothering to argue, she knew him long enough that the one thing, out of the many things, they had in common was their stubbornness and when he wanted to do something, there was no stopping him.   
  
"Thanks" Max said.   
  
There was a long silence between them. Krit looked out the window, and then back at Max.   
  
"Don't you have a job Max? Why aren't you at work?" Krit asked.   
  
"I have a problem I work with a transgenic and well I need to stay away from him and you for another 4 hours." max said.   
  
Krit grinned, understanding what was wrong.   
  
"Don't worry Max, you're in heat, I know, I knew before I walked through that door, I don't give in to that temptation, Zack taught us not to do it and to fight it, so far I have. But good reason why your not working." Krit pointed out.   
  
"Thanks." Max said.   
  
"Well since your not going to work and you need fresh air to get your nerves flowing, why don't we go out for coffee?" Krit suggested. Max smiled.   
  
"Ok, sounds good. But let me change first." Max said getting up and walking into her room.   
  
Krit laughed.   
  
"Yeah that would be the best idea." Krit said.   
  
The two walked down the street together and watched numerous people walk by. Max could tell Krit was keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. After 15 minutes of walking Krit stopped and looked at his sister.   
  
"What do you want?" Krit asked.   
  
"Coffee with sugar and cream." Max answered.  
  
"Comin' up." Krit said then crossed the street to a small coffee stand.   
  
A figure stood leaning up against a parked car, eyeing Max. His blonde hair was spiked up and he wore a black shirt the stuck to his body tight with blue jeans and boots. His icy blue eyes glared at her and then at Krit, neither one of them noticing he was staring at them. He grinned as he approached Max.   
  
Once he got close enough he clutched her throat tightly and pushed her back into the alley. The man pushed her back first into the wall and a fence. Her back made the fence rattle and her right hand hit the concrete wall, making it burn. Max made a notion to push herself off the fence and run but the man stood right in front of her and put his leg up to his right, bending it slightly, blocking her and completely trapping her in a corner.   
  
"452, DAMN you have grown into such a beautiful woman." he said looking her over.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Max hissed her hair falling in her face.   
  
"Don't tell me you forget me." he said hurt.   
  
Max studied him for a while then her face went blank.   
  
"Pryce." she said.   
  
"The one and only." Pryce said evilly.   
  
Max had to pull all of her self control to keep herself from panicking, or crying.   
  
"Aren't you suppose to be back at Manticore torturing them?" Max asked smartly.   
  
"Well, yeah but I took time out of hectic schedule to come visit my long lost student. We all miss you, you know?" Pryce asked evilly.   
  
"You mean you miss beating the crap out of me." max corrected.   
  
Pryce smiled wider.   
  
"Well you were always loosing on the training field 452, I was trying to make you tougher." Pryce said.   
  
"To hell you were." Max said not buying any of it.   
  
"HEY!" Pryce shouted almost in a growling mood.   
  
Max jumped and made eye contact with the man. Pryce glared at her. Max tried hard to let her memories haunt her. Where was Krit? Max's bottom lip trembled, where was KRIT!? Pryce saw the action and grabbed her throat, right below the jaw.   
  
"What are you scared 452?" he asked bringing his lips close to her ear and whispered it into her ear.   
  
Max clutched his wrist that held her throat. Pryce then kissed her neck and threw her to the ground, running her into trash cans. Max groaned in pain.   
  
"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk," Pryce said.   
  
"Get up solider, NOW! Or you'll be sorry." Pryce said walking towards her. 


	3. Be aware of your surroundings

AUTHOR'S NOTE- HEY GUYS, BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YA. I WANNA THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS THAT I HAVE BEEN GETTING FROM:  
  
*JANE *MAXFACTOR *TING *RINGO-GURL (THANKS FOR BEING LOYAL TO ALL OF MY *DARK ANGEL FANFICS!) *ACB *BRYNNMISSY *GIVEN ALIAS  
  
THANKS ALL OF YOU FOR NOT ONLY REVIEWING BUT TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY.  
  
NOW JANE ASKED A QUESTION, A VERY GOOD QUESTION, ACUTALLY. THE QUESTION ASKED WAS IF PRYCE WAS A TRANSGENIC.  
  
***THE ANSWER TO THAT IS NO, PRYCE IS NOT A TRANSGENIC. HE IS VERY HUMAN, ALWAYS HAS BEEN A HUMAN. NOW I BET A LOT OF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW CAN MAX OR OTHER TRANSGENICS GET BEAT UP BY THIS HUMAN, IF THEY ARE STRONGER THAN HUMANS.  
  
***THE FACT IS THAT PRYCE HAS SPENT HIS ENTIRE LIFE AROUND TRANSGENICS, B/C HIS DAD WAS A SCIENTIST AT MANTICORE AND THAT GOT HIM INVOLVED IN THE WHOLE SECRET GOVERNMENT OP.  
  
WHEN MAX WAS YOUNGER, HE STARTED TEACHING THEM FIGHTENING TECHNIQUES WHEN HE WAS 17, AND HE WAS 20 WHEN THE 11 ESCAPED. He IS NOW 29. BASICALLY HE KNOWS HOW TO HANDLE TRANSGENICS, HE KNOWS HOW THEY FIGHT B/C HE TAUGHT THEM, NOW MOST TIMES HE IS NOT AS STRONG AS THE TRANSGENICS ARE AND THAT'S WHEN HE USES OTHER THINGS LIKE OBJECTS. EVERY KID AT MANTICORE FEARED HIM B/C HE WAS BRUTAL, HE WAS SICK MINDED, AND HE SHOWED NO MERCY ON ANYONE. HE NEVER LOST A FIGHT TO TRASNGENICS, OR ANY TRANSGENIC. BEING AROUND TRANSGENICS HIS WHOLE LIFE AND WATCHING HOW THEY MOVE IS WHAT MAKES HIM STRONG. AND MAX IS TERRIFFIED OF HIM.  
  
So everyone know who Jeremy Renner is!!!?? Please let me know if you want to know what he looks like, b/c I'll hook u up. He plays an AWESOME bad guy, that's why I picked him to be this character I made up.  
  
HOPE THAT ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION AND TING.CAN'T TELL YA WHO THE CO IS, IT'LL RUIN THE SURPRISE;) ENJOY GUYS!!!!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!! LOVE YA, NAT  
  
Max sat up and looked at him trying as hard as humanly possible to not let the fear become noticeable in her eyes as she saw her enemy approach her. Max, wasn't hurt, she was scared, now this guy was no transgentic but he knew how to fight them and how to handle one. His boots clicked against the concrete and the chain that hung on his belt and pocket also rattled with every step he took. He stopped.  
  
"Get up Max, let's see how rusty you are. Come on." He hissed at her cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Go away, leave me alone, I'm not in Manticore ANY more!" Max shouted at him.  
  
This only caused Pryce to laugh.  
  
"But we miss you Max, Jondy, misses you" Pryce said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She felt as if someone punched her, she couldn't breath.  
  
"You.have Jondy?" Max asked almost in tears.  
  
"Uh huh." Pryce said.  
  
"We also have Tinga and Zack." Pryce added.  
  
"You're lying. Zack's to smart to get caught." Max said angrily.  
  
Pryce busted out laughing.  
  
"Smart! Please you poor naïve girl." Pryce said in disgust.  
  
"Shut up!" Max yelled.  
  
This made Pryce laugh harder.  
  
"What you getting made Maxie? Come on, hit me." Pryce said walking up to her.  
  
Max realized he was within reach and then swiped his feet out from underneath of him. Pryce, expecting that move, fell back first but instead of landing on his back, he put his hands down and did a back handspring and then a back roll, stopping on one knee. Pryce as fast as lightening grabbed a trash can lid and hurled it at Max like a Frisbee.  
  
Max ducked and barely missed it as it whirled over her head. Pryce laughed evilly and breathlessly as he slowly stood up.  
  
"You have to become familiar with your environment when you fight Max, know what's there to use and what's not." Pryce lectured walking back up to her.  
  
Max kicked up her left leg, which Pryce caught. Frustrated Max threw a left hook but Pryce also caught it, having a hold of her left wrist and left leg.  
  
"Ohh, watcha gonna do now Maxie?" He asked then before she could answer or react Pryce lifted her and threw her behind his head.  
  
Max crashed into the brick wall back first and then crashed to the ground, Max groaned in pain. Pryce turned around just in time and caught her attempt kick to his head Pryce punched her hard in the face and allowed her leg to go free. Max spun around and kicked at his chest but Pryce did a back bend, causing her leg to go over him. Once Pryce estimated the time Max's leg hit the ground and he sent his feet in the air, kicking Max in the face and he did a walk over and came up standing his fists raised.  
  
Max lunged at him throwing a right punch; Pryce ducked, stood up, and then ducked Max's left punch. Once Pryce stood back up, he caught another one of Max's punch and twisted her arm behind her back.  
  
"Come on STOP TRYING TO HIT ME, AND HIT ME SOLIDER!" Pryce shouted at her then shoved her into a wall.  
  
Max hit chest first into the wall, staying there for a moment.  
  
"I can't do this." Max whimpered to herself.  
  
Max slowly turned around and saw Pryce heaving, breathing hard sweat pouring down the side of his face. Pryce jumped as high as he could and spun around, leashing out his leg and kicking Max in the face.  
  
Max recovered quickly and then raised her fists. Pryce performed a series of punches on her. One his last one she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Pryce groaned in pain. Max grinned.  
  
"Ha, beat that!" Max said in triumph.  
  
Pryce chuckled then jumped up and flipped backward over her head. While in the air he grabbed her wrists and landed behind her now having her arms twisted behind her back. Max closed her eyes tightly in pain as Pryce then swiped her feet out from underneath of her and she landed chest first on the ground. Exhausted she didn't move.  
  
"Max, you haven't changed, same moves." Pryce said making it obvious his breathing has quickened and he was out of breath as he grabbed and a large sheet of wood.  
  
Max groaned a little 'shut up' causing Pryce to smile.  
  
Suddenly he turned around and held the wood up just in time for Krit's punch. Krits fist went through the wood. Krit's mouth dropped in shock, and pain, nothing came out as his now bloody and maybe even broken hand shook in shock.  
  
"Kit." Pryce said grinning evilly and the tuned the wood, causing his wrist to turn.  
  
This time Krit groaned in pain.  
  
"There we go, thought you weren't that strong." Pryce said then kicked him in the side and allowed him to fall to the ground.  
  
Pryce shook his head in sympathy then he turned to Max who was struggling to get up. Pryce walked up to her and flipped her on her back with his foot. He stepped his right leg over her so that she was lying between his legs, and Pryce squatted down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to get up.  
  
Max grabbed his hand but stood up none the less. Pryce was still breathing hard as he pulled her face closer to his suddenly he jabbed a needle into her. Max felt gasped in pain and when Pryce let go of her, her limb body fell to the ground.  
  
"Max!" Krit called out clutching his wrist.  
  
"You know I could use this advantage in so many way. But I can't." Pryce said sadly as he threw the empty needle to the side and wiping the sweat off his face.  
  
"If you touch her, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Fight me?" Pryce asked walking up to him squatting down in front of him.  
  
Krit glared at him then looked at Max who was unconscious. Suddenly a car door slamming made them both look to the right.  
  
"Oh no." Krit said in disgust seeing a man in a trenchcoat coming his way.  
  
"Oh yea, pay day." Pryce said standing up.  
  
"Good work Pryce." Ames said once they got close.  
  
"No problem." Pryce said.  
  
Krit looked to the left and grinned as Pryce and Ames continued to talk.  
  
"Where is she?" Ames asked.  
  
Pryce turned.  
  
"Right...here." Pryce said fading off, Max's body wasn't there.  
  
"What the hell." Pryce said in rage.  
  
Ames glared at Krit.  
  
"Where is she son?" Ames asked. Krit only smiled.  
  
"I can't remember." Krit lied.  
  
Ames clenched his teeth together and backhanded him.  
  
"Get him up, your going back to Manticore!" Ames hissed at Krit as  
  
Pryce forced him up. Ames took him and shoved him down the alley into a large SUV. Pryce glared up at the rooftops.  
  
"PRYCE!" Ames called out telling him to come on and get in the car. Pryce smiled.  
  
"I'll get you, you gotta fall sooner of later sweetheart." Pryce whispered evilly and then turned and ran up to the car and jumped in.  
  
Alec had one of her arms around his neck and he had a hold of her waist, supporting her and he climbed up rooftops and over beams. Alec breathed hardly and gave sturggling faces as he pulled Max along with his own body weight.  
  
He looked around, and laid Max on the ground. He ripped his leather jacket off his shoulders and covered her up.  
  
Alec's spiked hair made him look young but his worried and serious face made him look mean. Alec wore blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He stood up and looked down at the road. He sighed and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked at Max he sighed.  
  
Now what? 


	4. Manticore

AUTHOR'S NOTES------ hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and giving me all ur reviews. Any questions please leave in commentary or email me at ateensdiva_marie@yahoo.com If you ask any questions I will answer them in the author's notes;)   
  
Now I had one question from Black Rose9 they asked if I have a ship planned for this. Ummmmmm I don't honestly know right now I am just winging it off the top of my head.   
  
I will need some opinions about that, tell me what YOU would like to see in this story. Ok not only relationship wise but I would like to hear a few ideas of what you might like to see happen in theis story!! Please don't be afraid to say anything. And I need some opinions on what kinda ship I should make this or even make it a ship at all.  
  
Tell me what ya think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Love ya  
  
NATASHA  
  
Max's eyes slowly flickered open. All she saw was stars twinkling in the sky spooked of not knowing where she was she turned her head to see Alec, his hands covered his eyes and his knees up to his chest. Max relaxed and sat up snapping Alec out of his day dreaming.   
  
"Alec?" she asked confused.   
  
"Thought you were never going to wake up, it's almost 11:30." Alec replied, his breath visible as he talked.   
  
Max clutched his shoulder.   
  
"Krit! Where's Krit? What happened to Pryce?" Max asked suddenly scared.   
  
"MAX! Calm down ok, Pryce is gone. But Ames and Pryce dragged Krit off back to happy Manticore, I tried to save him but he insisted on me getting you outta there, quickly. Max, I am sorry." Alec explained.   
  
Max let go off him slowly and looked blankly at nothing, in shock.   
  
"What… what do we do?" Max asked depressingly.   
  
"Dunno Max, but all I know is that I don't want to be NEAR that guy. That man freaks me out and Pryce is NEVER good news." Alec said also getting a little scared.   
  
"Well what are we suppose to do? Let them have Krit!?" Max asked getting upset.   
  
"NO! Max, I dunno!" Alec shouted at her.   
  
Max sighed helplessly then stood up ad looked over the building.   
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do, I don't even know where Manticore is now." Max admitted sadly.   
  
"We can get Logan to pinpoint it, we'll get Krit out." Alec proposed standing up.   
  
"He said that he has Jondy and Tinga and………Zack." Max added sadly.   
  
Alec looked at her startled.   
  
"Do you think he's lying?" Alec asked her.   
  
Max hesitated as she looked left then right quickly.   
  
"I don't know, maybe. But I never known Pryce to lie, especially if it is something that will 'weaken' his enemy." Max said nervously.   
  
A long pause fell between the two.   
  
"Yeah, that's true, I never remember him lying to me either." Alec agreed breaking the awkward silence between them.   
  
"Come on, let's go over to Logan's place and see what's up." Alec suggested.  
  
Max nodded sadly and followed him off the rooftop.   
  
Pryce walked down the Manticore halls. White walls, white ceiling, and silver tiles. He passed may people in white trench coats, soldiers and people in business suits. Him in his blue jeans and black t-shirt, blood on his face, mixed with sweat and blood coming from his middle and index finger, he was the only one who dressed informal.   
  
He moved through the people, some pushing chained transgenic. He passed the psy ops room and he looked in through the glass, watching some transgenic getting the torture of his life. He smiled to himself and continued walking. He came up to a large blue door and opened it. He saw Renfro sitting behind the desk, Ames in a chair and Krit in another chair, his hands, naturally, handcuffed behind his back. Pryce walked in and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Pryce Martin, nice to see you may join us." Renfro said standing up behind her desk, in her gray blouse and skirt.   
  
Pryce smiled evilly at her.   
  
"If your hinting me to why I am late, I'm sorry I got held up with some transgenic, who was being very naughty for my replacement for the day. I had to take care of him." Pryce said walking to the right of the room and opening her filing cabinets.   
  
"And did you get those injuries from 'taking care of him'?" Renfro asked.   
  
Ames looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Krit just looked.   
  
"Oh, these, no, no, no the bastard never touched me, he's weak. Very weak, no I got these somewhere else." Pryce said grabbing a bottle, and some gauze.   
  
Pryce closed the door with his foot and walked back to the desk, placed the objects on the side of Renfro's desk and looked at her. She just looked at him.   
  
"Ok, anyway, I wanted to thank you for getting this X5 back for me. Slowly but surly we are rebuilding this Manticore." Renfro said happily.   
  
"It'll never work, Max will find it and will destroy it yet again! She is smarter than all of you put together, she'll find a way to bring it down!" Krit told her.   
  
Renfro glared at him.   
  
Pryce just looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he unscrewed the cap off the bottle and poured it all over the gauze and threw the empty bottle to the side. With that he cleaned the cut between his middle and index finger and then wiped the blood away from the gash on his cheek.   
  
"I understand that you were almost close to capturing another transgenic." Renfro said then stopped seeming to struggle with the name.   
  
"452." she added softly.   
  
Pryce nodded.   
  
"And how did that go sideways?" Renfro asked Ames.   
  
"I'm not sure, once I got there she was no where to be found." Ames said defending himself.   
  
Renfro's accusing eyes moved to Pryce.   
  
"Pryce, an explanation please." Renfro said sternly.   
  
"Hey don't look at me." Pryce began throwing the dirty gauze in the trash can.   
  
"I had her down and out with that solution you gave me. She was lying right there behind me. I don't know how she got away. She couldn't have got away, she was out, someone must have picked up on her and rescued her. Very lucky she got away from me to that little whore." Pryce said getting mad at her clenching his teeth as he talked.   
  
"Ok, ok, ok, relax, are you SURE that the solution was injected into her?" Renfro said clarifying it.   
  
"Damn sure!" Pryce said.   
  
"Ok then someone must have got her out of there." Renfro said sitting down finally.   
  
All of them were silent.   
  
Pryce looked at Ames then to Renfro.   
  
"Ok, we could sit here until we get old and try to think of THOUSANDS who would probably help Max." Pryce said.   
  
"OR we could find out from someone who was there and knows." Pryce said circling Krit's chair.  
  
Suddenly Pryce grabbed Krit's hair and yanked his head back so he was looking into Pryce's cold, blue eyes.   
  
"YOU saw her, I KNOW you saw her lying there, who was it!" Pryce shouted at him.   
  
Krit swallowed hard and just stared at Pryce.   
  
"Tell me who took her Krit, and if you don't I'm gonna make you life a living hell on the training field." Pryce said clenching his teeth and tightening his grip on his scalp, causing Krit to wince.   
  
Ames raised and eyebrow and glanced at Renfro.   
  
"I don't know! I wasn't paying attention!" Krit yelled.   
  
Pryce shoved Krit forward out of his chair so he landed chest first on the ground.  
  
"Stop lying to me Krit, TELL ME!" Pryce shouted at him.   
  
"I am telling you the truth, I DID see someone take her but I didn't see WHO it was, he made sure that the darkness hid his face! I SWEAR!!" Krit shouted, lying again.   
  
"I'll BREAK YOUR OTHER WRIST KRIT!" Pryce warned at him, still yelling.   
  
"NO! DON'T! THAT'S THE TRUTH I SWEAR!!!" Krit shouted back.   
  
Pryce sighed and then kicked him hard in the stomach and walked back over the Renfro's desk, leaning on it.   
  
"Yep, I got nothing'" Pryce complained.   
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER. Just hunt her down and get her in there, I would like to see her again and to speak with her again!" Ames said standing up, grabbing Krit and yanking him off the floor.   
  
"Besides, I have some surprises for her." Ames added.   
  
"Please, just leave Max alone!" Krit said breathless, trying to regain breath that was lost thanks to Pryce's kick.   
  
"Look take all your anger on Max out on me please! I don't want you hurting her! Please…..just……just leave my baby sister alone!" Krit pleaded.   
  
Pryce chuckled.   
  
"No kicking her pretty little ass is fun. And I'm gonna kick it, hard next time I see her." Pryce said clenching his fists together until his knuckles were white.   
  
Krit gave a sad look as Ames yanked him out of the room.   
  
"MAX GET OUT OF HERE!!!! HE'S COMING FOR YOU!!! PLEASE RUN!!!!!!!!" Krit screamed as loud as he could thinking she would be able to hear him, this caused Pryce to laugh loudly.  
  
Max's head snapped toward the sky as they walked down the street to Logan's apartment.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Max asked stopping and looking at the sky, the clouds floating eerily over the moon.   
  
"Hear what?" Alec asked stopping with her.   
  
"Nothing." she said softly and continued walking. 


	5. Crash? More like CRASHDOWN

AUTHOR'S NOTE- hey guys another chapter! Wow! I am doing good updating. Here's another chapter. Please excuse spelling errors and stuff and excuse it if it is a sucky chapter, b/c it is 10:30 and I am DEAD tired!!! Thanks to everyone for reading and continuing to review. Now there is one favor I ask of each and everyone of you, if you would take 5 minutes out of ur internet time to do this I would appreatiate it. Go to  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FANFICIMAGES  
  
Join my group and there you'll find pics of everything from pics to my characters in Pirates of the Caribbean, to Dark Angel, to American Outlaws.   
  
You all would join, click photos on the side and click the folder labeled, DARK ANGEL. Since I just stared it a few minutes ago, there isn't a whole lot on it yet, The only two things that are on it are my banners for my story and JEREMY RENNER pictures. There is one picture that is PURE PRYCE, the same picture that inspired me to make Jeremy Renner to become Pryce, so check it out!!! There will be more added daily. So yea. I'll get characters up for other storied later in the future weekend, but right now, DARK ANGEL IS MOST IMPORATANT!!!!!  
  
I also have banners there, just incase any of you own a web page, you could post it on ur site if you would like. I will come up with banners daily also and I am pretty good at it, I will be making banners different cooler looking banners about "Right Hook" soon. So if ppl wanna do that it's fine. I am already kinda famous on the internet for my 1st story, "He's everywhere" I know ppl email me and ask me where they can go to read it b/c they heard about it on some discussion board. Pretty cool!  
  
Again, please I STRESS YOU TO GO JOIN AND CHECK OUT THE PICS, b/c to me I like actually knowing what ppl look like in stories!J thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for listening, reading and reviewing. You guys ALL rock and I love you ALL!  
  
Love,  
  
Natasha  
  
Alec and Max continued walking to Logan's apartment. Once there, Logan ushered them into his place.   
  
"Make yourselves at home guys, want anything to drink? Eat?" Logan asked.   
  
"I'm fine." Max said quietly.   
  
Logan looked at Alec.   
  
"No thanks." Alec added.   
  
Logan looked at Alec who nodded reassuring Logan that something was wrong.   
  
"Max, what's going on?" Logan asked.   
  
Max forced herself to look at Logan, trying to swallow the large lump in her throat and not to break into tears.   
  
"Manticore took Krit away." Max said her voice cracking.   
  
"Max, that's terrible, I'm so sorry." Logan said.   
  
"Um thanks, we were wondering if Eyes Only could help us find out where the Manticore is located?" Max asked.   
  
Logan grinned.   
  
"Sure, I am sure Eyes Only will do anything to help you out Max." Logan said.   
  
This made Max smile a little.   
  
"Thanks. Um is it ok if I crash here tonight? I am exhausted and I don't think I can make it home." Max said.   
  
"Sure Max, you know where the guest room is." Logan invited.   
  
Max smiled.   
  
"Thanks Logan." she said.   
  
Logan nodded and looked at Alec.   
  
"You wanna crash here too Alec? I got a couch." Logan asked.   
  
"Sure thanks Logan." Alec said looking down at the couch.   
  
"Goodnight boys." Max called as she walked down the hall and into the door.   
  
Both waited until they hear the door click close then both looked at each other.   
  
"Max? Exhausted?" Logan asked wondering if he heard right.   
  
"Yep, she's been through a lot today, would be surprised if she wasn't." Alec said slowly sitting down on the couch.   
  
"What happened?" Logan asked wanting to know details.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure what happened Logan, I got there and found Max unconscious on the ground and Krit was sitting there. Ames was talking to Pryce and Krit told me to get Max out of there, so I did." Alec explained.   
  
"Pryce? Who's Pryce?" Logan asked shaking his head in confusion.   
  
"Max never told you about Pryce?" Alec asked amazed.  
  
"No." Logan said.   
  
"Wow, surprising, Max tells you everything. Anyway Pryce is the main training person at Manticore, as far as martial arts go. He was the devil. Very bad news if you're a transgenic. Max I scared crapless of this guy. Needless to say, so am I. Even Josh is, every transgenic doesn't like this guy." Alec explained.   
  
"What's his last name?" Logan asked wanting more info.   
  
"I don't know we called him Pryce in the barracks, but in front of him we just called him sir." Alec said.   
  
"That bad huh?" Logan asked. Alec shook his head no.   
  
"Worse." Alec corrected.   
  
Max banged hard on the door.   
  
"Alec! If you don't get your butt outta that bathroom, I'm gonna kill you! You have been there in for ½ hour! You're gonna make me late for work!!" Max shouted over the running water.   
  
No response came, this made Max get even more frustrated.   
  
"ALEC!" she yelled the warning pounding on the door harder, again no response.   
  
Logan looked over at her taking his mind off the work on his computer, amused. Max sighed loudly, giving up and walked over to Logan.   
  
"Unbelievable." she said, in a bathrobe with a white towel swung over her shoulder her hair up in a ponytail.   
  
"Want some breakfast?" Logan asked jumping up from his desk and picking up a plate with toast, eggs, and sausage.   
  
Max looked at the plate and grinned at him.   
  
"Did you make this for me?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah." Logan said smiling back.   
  
"Thanks." she replied taking the plate and sat down at the table, putting the towel on the chair beside her.   
  
"Orange juice?" Logan asked opening the fridge.   
  
"Please." Max said with her mouth full.   
  
"Comin' up." Logan said taking a glass from the cupboard and poured the juice in it.   
  
Logan shut the fridge door with his foot and sat it in front of Max.   
  
"Thanks Logan." she said.   
  
"No problem." he said sitting down in the chair next to her.   
  
Max then felt Logan's eyes watching her and she looked up at him.   
  
"Everything ok?" she asked cleaning her teeth with her tongue.   
  
"Yea, how come you never told me about Pryce?" he asked.   
  
Max took the glass and took a sip of orange juice.   
  
"Not a topic I am fond of telling or opening up to if you know what I mean." Max said sitting the glass down and fixing her eyes on the plate and moving a piece of sausage with her fork.   
  
"Understandable. But if you want I can find out some more things about this guy if you want." Logan offered.   
  
"I don't see the point Logan. I mean who cares if I know what shoe size he wears and how he likes his meat cook, it won't change the fact that I can't beat him." Max said sadly.   
  
"What? Max you can beat that guy." Logan said.   
  
"No I can't" Max answered quickly almost snapping.   
  
"Why not?" he asked confused.   
  
"Because I am too scared." Max admitted causing her bottom lip to tremble. Logan sighed.   
  
"Max, I can understand why you're afraid of this guy, but you can beat him I know you can I seen what you can do." Logan encouraged.   
  
Max looked at him giving him that warning look.   
  
"You try spending years with him and tell me how easy it is to fight him let alone look at him. After all he's done. Logan, stay out of this ok, stay away from this guy and any info on him, it'll just lead you into trouble and will just lead you to his trap. And believe me, you DO NOT want to be in this man's trap." Max said blankly.   
  
This made Logan almost frightened. He never seen Max so scared of something before.   
  
Suddenly the opening of the bathroom door kicked both of them out of their world, causing both to look over at it. Steam poured out of the room and Alec came out with a towel around his waist.   
  
"WHHHOOOHO! I am READY for today baby!" Alec said, his wet hair spiked up every direction.   
  
"Thanks for the food." Max told Logan then picked up her towel and walked into the bathroom, punching Alec in the stomach on her way and closing the door.   
  
Alec hunched over and gave Logan a confused look, who was only smiling at him.   
  
"What was that for?" Alec asked pointing at the door.   
  
Logan shrugged and picked up the dishes and walked them into the sink.   
  
Pryce stood outside Manticore, his ice blue and black Kawasaki ninja sitting next to him. Pryce sighed as he looked to the left as he fixed the cuff to his leather jacket. Pryce was wearing dark blue jeans with the same chain and same old black boots, but he had a navy blue t-shirt, like his black one, on, that fit him tightly, sculpting around his biceps. Pryce rolled his neck around a couple of times before putting sunglasses on and jumping on his bike. He smiled to himself as he heard the engines come to life.   
  
Max shut her locker, locking it at Jampony. Cindy walked up and leaned on the locker next to her.   
  
"Hey boo, feeling better today?" Cindy asked smiling.   
  
"Yea, thank goodness it wore off." Max said happily.   
  
"Cool, hey the other and I are going to Crash after work, wanna come?" Cindy asked.   
  
Max smiled.   
  
"I'm there." she said.   
  
"Cool, cool, well hey I gotta hot run so I'll see ya later when I get back." Cindy said.   
  
"Ok, bye OC." she said as Cindy went through the door.   
  
"Where the fire truck is Max?" Normal called out.   
  
Max turned around.   
  
"Right here Normal." Max said.   
  
Normal stared at her for a few seconds then threw a package at her.   
  
"Sector 12, hot run go, bip, bip, bip!" Normal said before circling back behind his desk.   
  
Max picked up the package and sighed, sticking the package into her bag.   
  
Pryce leaned against his bike casually, pulling a cigarette from his lips as he looked through his black sunglasses. Max walked out of Jampony, pulling the strap to her back closer to her.   
  
"I don't understand why these people smoke, it's not good for your body and it's just gross. I don't like it." a voice said, causing Max to freeze and her eyes widened.   
  
Chills ran up her and fear plunged into her brain. She spun around to see Pryce leaning casually against his bike, then flick the cigarette to his right. Pryce turned his head back to her and locked eyes with her, looking evilly at her, blowing smoke out. Max swallowed hardly as she just looked at him. Pryce crossed his arms and pulled himself off his bike and he slowly walked up to her.   
  
"But of course these stupid, stupid people, continue to do it." Pryce said quietly approaching her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.   
  
Pryce grabbed her collar and pulled her into him violently but unnoticeable.   
  
"One, I don't think your in the authority to speak to me in that kind of a tone." He said behind clenched teeth.   
  
Max only looked at him. Pryce slowly let Max go.   
  
"And two, checking up on my favorite student." Pryce said smiling evilly at her.   
  
"Or to take me back to Manticore." Max suggested.   
  
Pryce chuckled.   
  
"Can't do that now, I know you're not gonna just follow me to my car and let me chain you to the seat, so I can't do it right now. Not with all these people around." Pryce said lowly to her, glancing at people passing by.   
  
"Umm, darn." Max said in sarcasm.   
  
Pryce didn't smile. Max cleared her throat and looked away.   
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll see you soon. Have a good day Max." Pryce said evilly and turned around and got on his bike then quickly sped away.   
  
Max exhaled deeply. Never before did she love the people around here, until now.  
  
"Alright all you hooligans! Get out of my sight!" Normal shouted at 6:30pm.   
  
"Ohh Thank GOD that this day is over, I have been craving a beer all day! Sketchy complained locking his locker.   
  
"Ahem to tat Sketch." Cindy said grabbing her purse.   
  
Both looked over to Max.   
  
"You still comin' boo?" OC asked.   
  
Alec walked up behind Sketchy caring his leather jacket.   
  
"Um sure I guess staying a little while can't do no harm." Max told herself.   
  
"Only therapy. What about you Alec?" Sketchy commented.   
  
Alec looked at Max.   
  
"Sure, I'm in." Alec said.   
  
"Cool! Maybe I'll be able to beat you in pool this time." Sketchy said happily.   
  
Alec laughed.   
  
"I doubt that." Alec said.   
  
"Well I don't care who wins, just let's get over there! We don't wanna miss out on ANY action!" Cindy said leading them out.   
  
Max looking behind her back as they walked out.   
  
The 4 soon arrived at the jumping place, strobe lights flickering and nothing but spot lights and black lights giving light to the room. People stood smoking, making out, playing pool, and more. The 4 made their way through the crowd that was dancing, grabbing an empty pool table.   
  
"OK ALEC! You vs. me, winner get 200 bucks!" Sketchy said gathering the balls on the table.   
  
Alec smiled.   
  
"Your on brother. Cindy can you go get us a pitcher of beer?" Alec said.   
  
"Comin' up." Cindy said then turned and ventured back into the crowd.   
  
"Ok, let's do this and boy, watch and learn Max!" Alec said breaking it.   
  
2 pitchers and 3 games later, Sketchy was loosing for the third time, Cindy and Max observed, drank and laughed. Sketchy tipped his glass over revealing that it was empty.   
  
"CRAP, I'm out." Sketchy said a little drunk.   
  
"Aight, I'll get some more." Cindy said.  
  
"No, this one is one me." Max insisted and made her way into the crowd, toward the bar.   
  
"Hey bartender, another pitcher!" Max shouted at him and sat and waited.   
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her by the mouth and she felt another wrap around her waist. Max's hands instinctively flew up to her mouth and grabbed the hand on her mouth trying to pull it off. She smelt a scent of cologne next to her and felt herself being pulled backwards.   
  
She felt a body behind her and the fingers that just covered her mouth was now digging into her cheeks.   
  
"Maxie, thought I would find you here." Pryce said in her ear.   
  
Max struggled but he just dug his fingers into her flesh causing more pain.   
  
"Max, don't do that your making it worse." he said.   
  
Pryce looked around smiling because no one was noticing that he was basically attacking this poor girl.   
  
"Let's continue this outside shall we babe?" Pryce asked dragging her back to the back door.   
  
Max's arms were pinned and she had nothing to grab a hold of so her body had no choice but to follow. Pryce opened the door with his back and threw her out into the alley, Max crashing into trashcans. Max jumped up, ready to fight. Pryce sighed.   
  
"Not this again." he said. 


	6. Eclipse and Manticore Bound

AUTHOR'S NOTE------WOW guys thanks so much for all the reviews I have been getting from ALL of you! Thanks a lot! I am glad you guys are enjoying the story. And thank you for all the ppl who joined my group to see pics. I will get more up this weekend I promise b/c right now school comes first.   
  
**************MELINDY  
  
thanks soooo much for being a fan of my stories!!! it means a lot, thanks for leaving that comment, it's good to know you like them! love ya sista!  
  
**************Gamegirl452  
  
i hope you find my other stories just as exciting as this one! and ames is the coolest evil person created i mean..................he SCARED me! lol well thanks for reading and reviewing hun! i'll try to keep it up! love ya!!!  
  
thanks you EVERYONE for reviewing!!!!  
  
But here is your next chapter! Keep reviewing and I hope you like the rest of my stories as much as you like this one!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Love ya  
  
NATASHA  
  
"What do you think I would do? Just prance with you back to good old Manticore? Max asked him.   
  
"No, I didn't. Ok, let's get your whoopin' over with." Pryce said rolling, his neck, cracking it and taking a frightening stand.   
  
Max looked at him. She had suddenly lost her confidence.   
  
"Come on Max, I'm not getting any younger here!" Pryce shouted.   
  
Max's body began to shake with fear, uncontrollably. Max looked down the alley, now desperately trying to find a way to run. Pryce shook his head in disapproval and then spun around and kicked out his leg, landing his foot right into her face. Max flew back into the wall and shook the pain off.   
  
"Don't take your focus off me." Pryce advised.   
  
Max pushed herself off the wall and tried to punch him in the chest. Pryce grabbed her wrist and backhanded her hardly sending her head flying over to her left shoulder. Max clenched her teeth together, rebounded and then kicked the back of his knee caps, causing his knees to buckle and fall to his knees. Pryce groaned in pain as she did this, still clutching her wrist, and with one hard yank, he yanked her down on top of him.   
  
Pryce wrapped his right arm around her body, grabbing her left hip and wrapped his left arm around her throat. Pryce moved his left foot and entangled it over Max's feet, pinning them down, soon Pryce had her completely under his control.   
  
"Stop it Max! Stop it!!" Pryce warned as Max struggled against his grip.  
  
"HEY! I SAID STOP!" Pryce barked at her tightening his grips violently.   
  
Max immediately stopped, breathing hard.   
  
"Now, you KNOW where we're going, there's nothing you can do about it, UNDERSTAND!?" Pryce yelled at her.   
  
Max didn't say anything and as a result Pryce stood up, yanking her up with him. Suddenly Max punched Pryce in the face. The force of a punch sent Pryce back and he completely let go of her. Max shook the hair out of her face and spun around and kicked her leg out, landing it in his chest. Pryce flew back first into a brick wall.   
  
Max glared at him, her mouth slightly opened, hair hiding parts of her face. Pryce also glared at her, his eyes becoming dangerous as he wiped the blood from his lip. Pryce chuckled softly to himself.   
  
"Underestimated you Max. Never thought you would have the guts to hit me hard. And now, sadly, you're going to be sorry for bustin' my lip. Now thanks to this fight, I'm going to remember it when your in Manticore and under my command, we'll see how strong you are in there huh?" he asked smiling walking to her.   
  
"I'm not going back." she said.   
  
"Oh believe me Max, you are." Pryce said.   
  
Pryce then lunged at Max, punching left and right as fast as he could. Max blocked all except the last one, which Pryce landed in her face. The forceful punch spun Max around and cased her to fall to the ground. Pryce was breathing heavily and he grinned and laughed breathlessly as he wiped the sweat off under his nose. Pryce then grabbed something out of his pockets, flipped it around his hand and then put them on.   
  
Max stood up slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Brass knuckles? You need brass knuckles to fight?" Max asked breathlessly, trying to psyche him out and trying to make him think he's better than that.   
  
"Yeah? Why not? I got you nervous don't I?" Pryce asked grinning, seeing right through her.   
  
Pryce then took a hit which Max ducked and caught his right wrist, the one sporting the brass knuckles. Pryce kneed Max in the stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain and let go of his wrist. Pryce grinned as he saw the advantage and took it, hitting her hardly in the face.   
  
Max flew back first into the wall behind her, the brass immediately cutting her flesh on her face, causing a long deep cut on her cheekbone, blood instantly oozing from it. Max held it with one hand and groaned in pain her head felt as if it were on fire and would explode. Pain flew through her skull.   
  
Pryce didn't wait or want to wait until she recovered and took another hit at her. Max held up her left arm, blocking it, but the brass cut the skin on her arm.   
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Max screamed and grabbed Pryce by the neck and lifted him up over her head.   
  
Pryce clutched her wrist, glaring at her as blood ran down her arm from the cut.   
  
"Nice, nice." Pryce commented as he looked into Max's deep brown eyes.   
  
"But can I share something with you?" Pryce asked calmly feeling   
  
Max's fingers dig further into his neck.   
  
"What?" Max demanded.   
  
"This." Pryce said then kicked her in the stomach, and then immediately put his right leg on Max's left shoulder, close to her neck.   
  
Before Max knew what hit her, Pryce slammed his arm down onto her arm, on a pressure point. Max groaned in pain as she let go of his neck. Pryce then did the same with the left leg, putting it up on Max's right shoulder close to her neck as fast as lightening. Pryce crossed his arms over his chest quickly and spun as fast as he could. Pryce's spin caused Max the flip over thanks to Pryce's leg power and land hard on her back, Pryce landed on his butt, his leg over Max's chest, warning her to stay there.   
  
Max inhaled deeply as the air was knocked from her lungs. Pryce rocked back up, jumping to his feet without using his arms and stepping over Max, her between his legs as he grabbed a gun out of his leather jacket and pointed it at her. He glared at her as he slipped the brass knuckles off his hand and back into his pocket. Max looked at the cold metal of the gun and then raised her eyes to Pryce who was heaving hardly trying to get oxygen in him as fast as he could, sweat pouring down him and a couple of lines of blood from his forehead and lip.   
  
"GET up." he warned.   
  
Max didn't move.   
  
"NOW!!!!" Pryce shouted at her stepping back allowing her to stand, which she did very slowly.   
  
Pryce grabbed her neck and yanked her close to him, spinning her around, wrapping his arm around her throat.   
  
"Ok, Maxie, this is how it's gonna be, we're gonna walk through that club and go to my car, alright. YOU SAY NOTHING! NOT A WORD! You just walk, do you understand me Max?" he asked still out of breath.   
  
Max swallowed hard but shook her head yes. Pryce moved his hand down to her neck, clutching it, a better way to control what she would do.   
  
"Good girl, go." Pryce ordered, sticking his gun down further, digging it into the small of her back.   
  
Pryce pushed her through the door and went into the noisy and dark environment. Max looked sideways trying desperately to find Alec. A guy saw Pryce pushing Max through the crowd and out of the front door, looked at it weirdly and followed.   
  
"Pick up the pace solider!" Pryce told Max.   
  
Pryce started walking fast and soon jogging. Max had no choice to follow his pace. Pryce dragged Max up to a convertible black eclipse, unlocked the passenger's door and opened it.   
  
"HEY!" a voice shouted behind him.   
  
"You let that girl go now!" he demanded.   
  
Pryce turned around, turning Max with him. Pryce gave a mean face then shot him twice in the chest, causing Max to jump and scream a little. They watched the man fall down to the concrete instantly dead.   
  
"Pryce!" Max screamed as she made an attempt to run towards him to see if he was alive and possibly try to save his life.   
  
"Oh no you don't." Pryce said and yanked her back towards him.   
  
Max could defiantly pulled Pryce to the ground, but she was too caught up in the moment and in shock and fear to notice or realize.   
  
Pryce grabbed Max's elbows, behind her back and turned her around and shoved Max chest first as hard as he possible could into the car door, causing the door to slam. Pryce shoved her forward until he was in front of the passenger's door, opened it again and shoved her down into the chair.   
  
Pryce clipped one end of a handcuff to Max's right wrist and the other end on his gear shifter. Pryce then took another one and clipped it on Max's left wrist and hooked the other end to the door handle.   
  
Pryce leaned in the car and over her as he put the keys in the ignition and started it's engines. Neon green lights shown through the air vents and his muffler roared loudly. Pryce smiled at Max, his face centimeters from hers, he then kissed her, got his upper body out of the car and slammed the door shut.   
  
He sighed as he walked around to the driver's side and looked around seeing if anyone was coming towards the gunshot. He relaxed once he saw the parking lots deserted. Pryce jumped in the car and shut his door, turning on his lights and pushing a button, turning on his lime green light underneath his car.   
  
Max looked down at her feet and then turned and looked at Pryce who wasn't paying any attention. Max then tried to get herself free. Suddenly Pryce threw back the gear shifter into reverse.   
  
"Don't even bother Max, they're Manticore designed, which means even a transgenic couldn't get out of them." Pryce said backing up quickly and then shoving it into drive and driving out of the parking lot and onto the road, instantly getting it up to 95 mph.   
  
Alec walked out of Crash with a drunk Sketchy. Alec laughed hardly at Sketchy as he stumbled left and right. Alec then stopped in his tracks once he saw the dead body.   
  
"This can't be good." Alec said seeing tire tracks on the parking lot.   
  
"Ha, cool a dead dude." Sketchy said then passed out, falling to the ground.   
  
Alec scrambled in his pocket for his cellphone, got it out and punched numbers.   
  
"Logan, I need you to hack into Crash's surveillance system, I am on my way, get it up from 6:30 pm to currently now before I get over there." Alec ordered then took off running down the street, leaving Sketchy passed out on the concrete.   
  
Max bit her thumb as Pryce drove. Music thumped loudly as Pryce stopped at a red-light, biting his thumb as well.   
  
"Sorry for punching you." Max mumbled.   
  
Pryce grinned and chuckled softly.   
  
"No your not, you're just trying to get out of hot water with me." Pryce said lowering his arm and resting it on the seat.   
  
"I don't care if I am in hot water with you or not, I already am with the rest of Manticore, what makes you think I care about being in trouble with you?" Max asked.   
  
Pryce didn't say anything.   
  
"You shouldn't be sorry for hitting a person Max, you were doing it in defense and there's no apology for that." Pryce replied as he kept his gaze forward.   
  
A long silence fell in the car, Max thought the light was taking forever to turn green.   
  
"But hey, it wouldn't be bad at all if we were in hot water together would it?" Pryce asked smiling at her.   
  
Max gave him a look of disgust.   
  
"Screw off." Max said.   
  
"Ok, fine, but I'd need your help. I could do it by myself but it wouldn't be half as much fun." Pryce said looking back at the light.   
  
Max looked at him, sadly.   
  
"Your sick." she said softly.   
  
"Good." he said then stepped on the gas and continued to drive.  
  
Pryce got them to Manticore, unfortunately and was leading Max down the hallways. Max felt weak, everything she saw scared her, the doctors, the soldiers, the weapons, everything. Pryce led her to Renfro's office and knocked hardly.   
  
"Come in." a female voice said.   
  
"No, I don't wanna go in there." Max said recoiling back into Pryce.   
  
Pryce rolled his eyes and shoved her into the room. Ames shot up as Renfro followed. Pryce looked at both of them and walked into the middle of the room, pushing her down into the chair.   
  
"452." Ames said glaring at her.   
  
Max didn't want to look at him, she just sighed. Ames walked beside her and grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.   
  
"Nice to see you again, welcome home." Ames said.   
  
Pryce made his way to Renfro's cabinet again and started grabbing various things and walked back over and put them on the edge of her desk.   
  
"452, we have not seen you in a long time, glad to see you have been managing to get by in this broken world." Renfro said smiling. Max glared at her.   
  
"Yea, well it's not as hard as everyone makes it out to be." Max said raising an eyebrow.   
  
Pryce grinned a little, keeping his head down low making sure Renfro couldn't see him smile. One thing he loved about Max, was seeing her mouth off HIS bosses.   
  
"Well let me remind you you're in Manticore now Max, your going to have to follow some rules." Renfro began.   
  
"Or thousands." Pryce corrected pouring peroxide over a towel.   
  
"But it is indeed 2:30 am, and it's past my bedtime, so we must discuss this in the morning, later." Renfro said grabbing her suitcase.   
  
Pryce hopped off the table and then started cleaning up her cuts on her cheek and arm. Max looked at him, not in a weird way but just looked at him.   
  
"I'm doing this because your hands are tied, and I don't want a hot trannie like you going ugly b/c it falls off." Pryce said.   
  
Max closed her eyes tight feeling the peroxide sizzle and bubble on her arm. Pryce smiled.   
  
"That and I just love making your life a living hell." Pryce said.   
  
"Come on I'll show you you're cell." Ames said grabbing her arm and making her get up.   
  
"Night night sunshine!" Pryce called out as the two left the room. 


	7. Sir

AUTHOR'S NOTES-------  
  
Hey guys, here is your next chapter! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Anyone keeping a close eye on the group check out the new banners I made and added for "RIGHT HOOK" so nothing else really to say so here is your chapter!!!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Love ya  
  
NATASHA!!!  
  
Max sat on a small and uncomfortable bed chained to the wall. A thin pillow laid at the top and a small blanket covered the thin mattress. Max looked to the left and the right, her cat vision making it easy to see in the dark. There was not much, concrete walls and a transgenic proof door. Max sat there and pulled her knees up to her chest.   
  
She couldn't sleep, she was too busy frightening off flashbacks of her previous visits at Manticore. Along with the visions and flashbacks, Max looked back on all the things that happened the evening before. She WAS glad she had gotten away from Pryce, but she was in Manticore now for goodness sake, she would be seeing him frequently and soon. She felt like crying so many times about so many things and if she remember right she did a couple times.   
  
She had no clue how long she had been sitting in the dark when suddenly bars of light around the top of the ceiling flickered on and an annoying alarm went off. Max looked around now able to see everything and she looked at the window that was covered with bars left and right, up and down. Max walked up to it and looked closer out, peering out seeing many transgenics run over the yard and stand in attention in lines.   
  
"Good old home." Max said sarcastically.   
  
Suddenly someone opened the door and Max looked over her shoulder to see who it was. She sighed to herself after she saw it was Ames, one of her not-so-favorite people.   
  
"Already up 452?" he asked walking in and someone closed it after he stepped in.   
  
"Just checkin out what all the fuss was all about." Max answered.   
  
"Surprised you got up at the alarm." Ames answered sitting down on her bed and resting his elbows on his knees.   
  
"I didn't. I didn't sleep." Max informed him.   
  
"You didn't sleep? Really?" he asked interested.   
  
"Yeah, don't need to most times, I have some shark DNA in me. Doesn't mean I don't sleep though. Besides how to you expect me to sleep after you put me in here?" Max asked looking around.   
  
"You better get used to, because your gonna be here for the rest of your life." Ames shared grinning.   
  
"To hell I am, we'll see." Max threatened.   
  
Ames looked at her, glaring.   
  
"You need to get the rules straight around her 452, and you have to obey them, no questions asked. If not, you're gonna find yourself in my office, in pain and wishing you had obeyed." Ames began changing the subject.   
  
Max sighed as she looked down at the floor.   
  
"I would like to remind you that your are in MY turf, therefore you will obey the rules. This isn't like outside where you can run around pissing me off and testing my patience, if you do that in here your gonna find yourself in trouble." Ames warned.   
  
Max grinned slightly.   
  
"Good times. Good memories." Max said.   
  
Ames glared at her.   
  
"And might I also say that it is taking EVERYTHING in me to not kill you." Ames shared.   
  
Max bit her lip and looked away.   
  
"Ok 1st one, when you wake up you are to get up IMMEDIATELY as you hear that bell. Once we move you to your permanent barracks soldiers or myself or Renfro will come in and see if your all up and standing in attention. If you're not the soldiers will use physical actions on you." Ames stated.   
  
Max sighed as she sat down on the ground.   
  
"Today you'll get the feel of things but here are some guidelines or rules of wisdom as you will. Don't talk back to anyone with a higher rank than you, don't ask questions or question an order, answer when we speak to you, ask to speak before you speak, and if someone with a higher rank than you strikes you, do NOTHING about it. Don't get smart, mouth off, fight back, threaten, etc. Understand?" Ames asked.   
  
Max nodded her head.   
  
"Good now follow me." Ames replied getting up and taking Max out of the room.   
  
Max walked across the wet grass of the yard, following Ames, seeing transgenics lined up, chest out, standing up tall and everything. Max looked most in the face, some she recognized, some she didn't. Max then moved her sharp eyes to a man calling out various numbers and hearing some people reply, Max winced as she saw officers walk up and down the 10 lines of transgenics, 10 in each row.   
  
"You have to take roll?" Max asked.   
  
"In case someone is missing, trying to escape, didn't get up and other things. Anyone missing…………….well you don't want to not be here during roll call." Ames advised smiling at her.   
  
Pryce then walked up to them, dressed in loose blue jeans and a gray tight t- shirt, his hair spiked up and black boots covering his feet.   
  
"Hey boss, what's happenin'?" Pryce asked chewing his gum, chomping it a couple of times as the man continued calling out numbers.   
  
"Dropping off 452. Make sure she follows orders, if not….send her to my office. After your through send her to Renfro's office, there she will meet her new CO and the rest of her team." White ordered.   
  
"Of course sir." Pryce answered.   
  
Ames nodded then looked at Max who moved her eyes to meet his slowly.   
  
"I'll be watching and remember what I said earlier, you DO NOT want to test my patience." Ames warned then walked off.   
  
"Ouch." Pryce said biting his thumbnail as Max turned to face him.   
  
"Shut-up." Max said annoyingly, not wanting to hear it.   
  
Pryce then wrapped his arm around her neck and bent over, causing her to do the same, putting her in headlock.   
  
"Now see Maxie, that's the kinda stuff that'll get ya in trouble around here, you can't say it. You treat me with respect, understand!? Now your lucky I am such a kind and understanding man, because I can do worse than this as punishments, ok. But it's your first day back, so I am cutting you a little bit of slack." Pryce said then pushed her to the ground.   
  
"Understand?" Pryce asked her standing up and waiting for her answer.   
  
Max felt all eyes on her as she forced her anger to keep inside her.   
  
"Perfectly sir." Max mumbled.   
  
"Good, now get up and follow me." Pryce ordered.   
  
Max forced herself to get up and follow Pryce through the isles of the transgenics. Pryce led her to a small, portal potty looking thing. Pryce turned to Max.   
  
"Now change." he said.   
  
Max wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Why?" Max asked.   
  
"Well you can't fight in that." Pryce said looking at her outfit.   
  
"DO it all the time" Max answered.   
  
Pryce raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I gave you an order, change now." Pryce said more sternly.   
  
Max groaned and made a notion to turn around and walk in.  
  
"You know I could always help you Max." Pryce said grinning.   
  
"Think I can handle it sir!" Max mumbled and walked it, locking the door and spinning around resting her back against the door, feeling as if she wanted to cry.   
  
"My offer still stands." he appointed and turned around and rested his back on the wall, waiting.   
  
Max stood there, leaning her back against the door. Inhaling deeply, her best method on trying to control herself and to help her not cry. She didn't want to put this uniform on, she didn't want to do what they told her to do, she didn't want to listen to any of them and give them the satisfaction that they got X5 452 to listen to them.   
  
Max then sighed, but of course she didn't want Pryce's help getting this uniform on and she was more than certain if she didn't he would find a way to get it on her. Him or someone else. And she knew if she didn't follow orders she would get in MAJOR trouble and get herself LORD KNOWS what kinda punishment.   
  
{OK, I am going to listen, but just because I don't wanna get hurt, feel pain or get raped. But while I am pretending to be a good little solider, I'm getting a plan to get outta here. Ok, yeah, I'll do that.} Max told herself in her head.   
  
Pryce watched people pass him chomping his gum and cracking it when Max opened the door, in her gray and black camo pants and a grayish light blue t-shirt, the caps of the shirt fitting close to her biceps. Pryce looked over in her direction and whistled.   
  
"Wow Max, looking' hot, Surprised didn't think you would listen to me." Pryce said smiling straightening himself up, standing and crossing his arms across his chest, looking her over.   
  
{Keep control, keep control, don't say anything smart! Don't, don't, DON'T!} Max told herself in her head.  
  
"Can't beat 'em, join 'em right……sir." Max said basically forcing herself to call him sir.   
  
"Amen to that baby, let's go." Pryce said placing his hand on her back and pushing her forward back where they came.   
  
Pryce led Max back to the rows of transgenics, still standing in attention. Pryce led max to a spot in the 2nd row, the last one, on the edge.   
  
"Stand here, this will be your position from now on until your told otherwise. Got it?" Pryce asked, getting close to Max, so he would not interrupt the person shouting out numbers.   
  
Max smelled a mixture of his cologne and his spearmint gum on his breath, Max nodded none the less.   
  
"Good, now stand." Pryce ordered.   
  
Max looked at him, not in annoyed way or a gross way but in a confused way.   
  
"I am standing." she said softly.  
  
Pryce closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hand in annoyance.   
  
"In attention Max, stand in attention." Pryce replied.   
  
"Oh, ok." Max said then hesitated and looked around helplessly.   
  
She looked to her right and looked how the transgenic was standing and tried to mimic that stand. Pryce lowered his hand to his mouth, trying to hide his smile. Max heard Pryce sigh.   
  
Pryce walked behind Max and pulled her shoulders back more, he then moved in front of her and placed his index finger under her chin and raised her head up a little more. Pryce looked down and then kicked the side of her leg, hinting her to put them together. Pryce then walked back behind her and pulled her hands apart and let them fall down to her sides. Pryce circled her, making sure she was doing everything right. Pryce then walked back in front of her.   
  
"There that is how you stand, memorize it and tighten up." Pryce ordered then walked away to the front of the field.   
  
Max continued to stand there and was about daydreaming when suddenly she heard no one shouting numbers anymore. She saw the man with the book, the one taking roll, walk off the field and towards the Manticore building. {Great now what's up?} Max thought to herself as her eyes darted from left to right, trying to find a clue to what they were doing.   
  
She then spotted Pryce walking back and forth with a silver whistle between his lips, he wasn't blowing it or holding it with his teeth, just his lips, the string around his neck. She remembered what they were doing now.   
  
A loud ear shattering sound came from the whistle as suddenly every single transgenic took the first frightening stand, including Max, yelling as they dud. She HATED doing this. Pryce blew the whistle again, and as a result every transgenic changed to a different stand, including Max. Pryce walked up and down the rows of transgenics blowing the whistle very quickly, observing all.   
  
Pryce then approached Max, blowing the whistle again. All transgenics had their left arm extended out and their right arm in a fist in front of their face. Pryce rolled his eyes annoyingly and grabbed Max's fist of her extended hand and turned it in the correct position. Pryce then continued walking and blowing the whistle.   
  
After doing a half hour's worth of those and seeing a couple of transgenics get the crap beat out of them by Pryce Max was starting to get a little tired, she wasn't used to doing this for this long of time.   
  
"SOLIDERS! DOWN! ON THE GROUND!" Pryce shouted.   
  
Max watched all the transgenics drop to the grounds on their stomachs until she was the only one standing. She looked at Pryce who still hand his whistle in his mouth, he pointed down at the ground giving a face of warning, telling her not to make him come to her and beat her down to the ground. Max then moved to the ground, laying on her stomach. "PUSH UPS! NOW!" Pryce hollered blowing the whistle. All transgenics then went up and down, shouting "Hooa." on the way down. Max missed the first one but was able to join in on the 2nd time and maintain the pace of Pryce's whistle blowing.   
  
Max didn't know how much time had gone by, 2-3 hours she estimated and to tell the God honest truth, she felt like she was going to DIE. Her arms and stomach and leg muscles burned VERY badly, she never felt her body burn like this before. Max had to clench her teeth as she pushed herself up. Pryce continued walking down around examining each transgenic, when his eyes fell on Max.   
  
He grinned as he let his whistle drop from his mouth as he saw Max struggling with every push up. He walked up to her then place his right boot in the middle of his back and put all his weight on it. The surprise about sent Max crashing to the ground, but she caught herself.   
  
"PUSH THROUGH, PUSH THROUGH!! Don't you DARE let you chest touch that ground Max!" Pryce barked in her ear.   
  
Max tried to push up but the enormous amount of weight Pryce was placing on her was making it so she couldn't. She probably could if she hadn't been so tired but that was not on her side.   
  
"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER SOLIDER! PUSH THROUGH!!!" Pryce shouted louder.   
  
Max tried as hard as she could but then her arms gave out on her and she dropped hardly to the ground. Pryce shook his head sadly and his face showed anger.   
  
"Get up Max." Pryce warned.   
  
Max shot up only to be backhanded and falling back down to the ground. Max exhaled deeply blocking out the pain.   
  
Suddenly a loud bell sounded.   
  
"Ok, you all know where you go, warm up time is over, we'll be working on hardcore fighting at 5 this evening! Get out of me site!" Pryce shouted yanking Max up.   
  
"Now you, come with me." Pryce growled dragging her across the field. 


	8. Starting out in Manticore

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***- Hey FANZ!!!! Couple things,   
  
1 I want to apologize for taking FOREVER to update. Numerous reasons why, school work piled up on me this past week and also I got the DARK ANGEL SEASON 2 DVDS. And all the free time I have had I have been watching it's episodes.   
  
Because I never seen them except for 4 episodes and I have never seen any episode from season 1, until I got the DVDs when they came out the first time. So my story "HE'S EVERYWHERE" and "TAKE IT TO THE MAXIMUM LEVEL" were written off of only seeing 3 or 4 episodes of Dark Angel and any info I could get my hands on the internet about it!!! Yea pretty crazy, I got obsessed with it too late and it went off air. I think I have done a great job with them though just the same.  
  
But anyway I watched all episodes I love them all except "EXPOSURE" was kinda weird. Good but just weirdJ   
  
2, I updated the group with pictures of Pryce if anyone likes Jeremy Renner, I also got some pics of him from the "Trouble" video from Pink. I just think Jeremy Renner is PERFECT for the part of Pryce. WHO ELSE THINKS SO!!!??J let me know ;P!!! please excuse any spelling errors, it's late and I am VERY ,VERY TIRED! J   
  
Ok enough of this, onto the story. EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R/R!!!!!  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
Love all,  
  
Natasha  
  
************************CARPE DIEM***********************  
  
Alec laid on Logan's black leather couch, passed out, thanks to being up for nearly 42 hours. Logan worked on his computer franticly, rolling his eyes in annoyance as Alec's snoring began to break the silence in the room. Logan was able to keep his cool for about 3 minutes before he gave into the frustration and threw a pillow at Alec, nailing him in the face. Alec groaned but stopped, Logan smiled to himself, happily.   
  
"It's morning, Logan I told you to have it ready when I got here. But NO, I get here to find it's not done downloading so what do I do? I sit down on the couch to wait and the next thing I know it's morning." Alec complained as he jumped up.   
  
"It's called sleep Alec, and you needed it, your body was exhausted." Logan said not turning his head from the computer.   
  
"Sleep, I've got no time for sleep when I found a dead body in Crash's parking lot. And I am scared that it might be linked to Max somehow. She left to get a pitcher of beer and never came back." Alec replied.   
  
"This is a wide range of times Alec. Surveillance is a hard thing to download, not to mention time consuming." Logan replied finally glancing.   
  
Alec sighed as he paced back and forth running his fingers through his stiff gelled hair.   
  
"Got it." Logan said triumphantly.   
  
Alec bolted over behind Logan, peering over his shoulder. Logan played it, fast forwarding it.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, go back." Alec said thinking he saw a glimpse of Max.   
  
Logan stopped it, rewinded slightly, and pressed play. They both watched Pryce bust out of the front doors, dragging Max.   
  
"That's Max." Logan acknowledged.   
  
Alec's eyes widened.   
  
"And that's Pryce." Alec said softly.   
  
The man then also walked out.   
  
"And I owe him money." Alec said biting his lip.   
  
They watched the man try and stop them and saw him shot. Alec nodded.   
  
"Well that's one thing Pryce has done that was right for me, that's 3 grand I get to keep." Alec said looking on the bright side. Logan looked at him annoyed and froze the picture, Pryce running out of the building, dragging Max by the arm.   
  
"Wonder what he did with her." Logan said quietly, looking at her. Alec looked at him.   
  
"I'll give ya 3 guesses." Alec shared then turned to a table, yanking his leather jacket off.   
  
"What you think he took her to some Manticore, there's ANOTHER Manticore out there?" Logan asked not believing his ears.   
  
"Logan, Max and I have realized that Manticore NEVER leaves. There's always somebody somewhere." Alec replied shaking his head in shame as he fixed the cuffs of his jacket.   
  
"Well, then we need to find out where it is." Logan said turning back to his computer and beginning to type fast.   
  
"And I need to get to work, or Normal is going to have a fit." Alec said then fixing his collar.   
  
"You're going to work when Max is in trouble?" Logan asked not taking his eyes off the screen.   
  
"Look find out where it is, and I'll send a rescue party in ok, but I AM NOT going one on one with Pryce!" Alec said raising his tone slightly.   
  
Logan turned around in his chair, placing his accusing eyes on him. Alec felt the eyes on him and looked back.   
  
"What?" Alec asked annoyed.   
  
"Your scared, aren't you?" Logan asked.   
  
"No I'm not." Alec shot back.   
  
Logan grinned a little.   
  
"I never seen you like this before, nervous that this." Logan said studying him.   
  
"That's because I don't show you my fears dipstick, at Manticore it was unacceptable to show your fears, sign of weakness. Don't let your enemy to know your afraid." Alec told him, standing in front of him, quoting a Manticore rule.   
  
"Then why are you now?" Logan asked out of curiosity.   
  
Alec swallowed hardly.   
  
"We're not in Manticore anymore, therefore none of it's rules apply to me. I have been out here for quite some time now, and I have learned to feel emotions that we were never suppose to feel. I do things differently that I would have done them a couple years ago. And I admit things to people now that I would never think about admitting a couple years ago. Being out here changed me Logan, it changed Max, it changed all of us, it made us more………….human. At first we acted like robots, now out here, it's new to us and we feel things. Now are you asking me if I am scared of Pryce. I won't lie, yes. Can he kick my ass? Yes. Does that freak me out? A little. Why am I admitting all this too you? Because I am trying to prove to you that Max and I, Joshua, Zack, Biggs, ALL OF US, yeah we might be killing machines, but even we have our fears." Alec replied then walked over to the door, opened it and made a notion to walk out but something stopped him and he looked back at Logan.   
  
"If you ever tell Max this, I'll kill you because she would never let it go, but when her and her brothers and sisters escaped, at first I thought it was an act of pure treachery. But once getting out here, I really admire how she handled herself over the years. I mean, being alone out here, not knowing anyone, not knowing how to live, not knowing who to trust, always watching for Lydecker. And now the whole Ames situation, I kinda admire how strong she's been over the years. She's a hell of a person." Alec admitted then left out the door.   
  
Max stood in attention in Renfro's office, the way that Pryce showed her.   
  
"State your designation." Renfro ordered.   
  
Max hesitated.   
  
"X5 452!" Max replied looking ahead.   
  
"Finally learn how to act 452? Or are you just playing along?" Renfro asked her.   
  
Max thought about it.   
  
"Either way, it forces me to act the way you want me to." Max pointed out.   
  
"Good point, either way, I win." Renfro said smiling widely.   
  
Max blocked the frustration out of her mind.   
  
"You should drop to you knees and worship me 452. Zack is your CO and your unit consists of Krit, Tinga, and Biggs. The scientists felt it necessary to replace the transgenics back with their previous unit, or what's left of their previous unit. But we have cut them in half, Ames believes it shall be easier to observe you if you are in smaller units. Now I am going to dismiss you and you will go to your unit's barracks and take it from there. Follow this solider, and I will speak with you very soon." Renfro said and with that Max felt herself being pulled out of room.   
  
Max followed the solider down the mazes of halls, Max was getting very bored of walking. They rounded a corner and Max looked to her right, through a large glass window into another room. She stopped immediately and ran up to the window, looking into it horrified. She saw Ames White, yelling and hitting her sister, Tinga.   
  
"Stop it." Max mumbled under her breath as she saw Ames shout loudly at her.   
  
"Stop it." Max said a little louder once she saw that Ames wasn't stopping.   
  
Suddenly she watched Ames back hand her and Tinga fell off the chair.   
  
"STOP IT!" Max screamed banging on the window and then looked around panically.   
  
She then grabbed a fold out chair and slammed it into the window, chattering it instantly. Tinga and Ames looked over in her direction as Max jumped over the wall, through the broken window and ran up to Tinga, embracing her, protecting her. Tinga's face was covered with cuts and blood oozing from them, and out of the corner of her mouth and nose.   
  
"What are you doing!" Max demanded holding her sister close to her.   
  
Tinga too weak to oppose.   
  
"I think the question is what the hell are you doing!?" Ames shouted at her.   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Max screamed at him.   
  
Max felt Tinga shuffle in her arms.   
  
"Max? Is that you?" Tinga asked smiling slightly, realizing it was her.   
  
Max shoved her closer to her, resting her chin on top of Tinga's head.   
  
"452, you have just made a HUGE mistake." Ames growled as he walked up to her and then grabbed a handful of her hair.   
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!!!" Ames shouted at her.   
  
Max let go of Tinga and clutched Ames's wrist, groaning in pain as he yanked her to her feet, her scalp feeling as if it were on fire. Max groaned in pain and in frustration as she tried to pry the man's fingers away from her. Ames then threw her out of the room, through the broken window.   
  
Pryce walked around the corner a sub in his left hand and a can of Pepsi in his right hand. Max tumbled backward, smacking into him, causing them to fall to the ground. His soda poured out everywhere and all over Max and Pryce.   
  
"My pants." Pryce groaned on the floor.   
  
He looked over and saw Max, then as fast as lightening he grabbed her throat and picked her up. Max clutched his wrist, the top of her head almost touching the ceiling. Pryce was almost completely blocking the air to Max. Max in response fidgeted by kicking/ moving her feet and legs slightly.   
  
"Max." he growled at her.   
  
Max struggled for air.   
  
"It wasn't my fault." Max choked out.   
  
"No it wasn't it was mine." Ames said stepping through the broken window, glaring at her, his raspy voice scratching her ears, giving her chills.   
  
Ames nodded to Pryce who returned the nod and dropped her. Max landed on her butt, gasping for breath and grabbing her throat which had red marks from Pryce's fingers. Pryec continued to glare at Max as he wiped the soda off of the side of his face with the sleeve of his t-shirt.   
  
"Don't move." Ames warned then returned into the room with Tinga.   
  
"I have to get out of here." Max blurted out as she made a notion to get up but Pryce kicked her in the chest back down, and then walked over her, stepping on her chest, right where the bone is connecting her rib cage.   
  
Max closed her eyes in pain and grabbed his ankle trying to lift if off her chest.   
  
"I can break it Max. It'll be painful, stop it. Stop it." Pryce warned, as a result Max stopped struggling and bent her left knee.   
  
Max breathed in deeply trying to get the oxygen in her.   
  
"How……how did you do that, why can't I get you off of me. You're a human…… aren't you?" Max asked breathlessly.   
  
Pryce smirked.   
  
"Thank the scientists of good old Manticore. They juiced me up with his serum that gives me the speed, the sight and the strength of an X7." Pryce explained.   
  
"X7? But they're……"   
  
"Stronger, faster than X5's? Yeah I know, that's why the decided to make it X7 than X5. Ames though it was necessary considering I teach and train X5's, he thought I should be capable of handing them, in case they go crazy on the field or in the facility. I could always beat you and your little trannie friends Max, simply because I knew what you would do and I did it better and more complex. Now add having the strength of an X7 on that, why any transgenic will be lucky to win a fight against me. So now little Maxie, I can hold you and you can no longer break through." Pryce said smiling evilly yet happily.   
  
Max looked at him sadly, blankly and pathetically.   
  
"So Manticore turned you into an X7?" Max asked softly.   
  
"Turn? No. I have to inject this every morning, kicks in instantly and wears of in 10 hours. Kinda like being on steroids or something." Pryce said grinning.   
  
Max bit her lip.   
  
"Now, I'm gonna pretend those words never came out of that pretty mouth of yours. I believe it was said in a moment of panic. But remember I am not always gonna be this nice, I am just taking an easy on ya since it's your first day back. Tomorrow I'm goin' back to my real self with you." Pryce warned.   
  
"You mean your worse than this?" Max asked still clutching his ankle and trying to breath through the pressure he was placing on her chest.   
  
Pryce jabbed his foot down harder on her chest, the pain getting severally worse, enough pain to knock a human out but not a transgenic.   
  
"Today, I'm a saint." he hissed at her.   
  
Max sat in Ames's office, a large dark wood glossy desk sat in front of her, a computer and papers covering it. Max observed the large black leather chair sitting behind it and the framed degrees he received hanging on the wall. Max looked to the side and saw a black leather couch along the wall along with filing cabinets and bookcases. Max saw a frame sitting on his desk, curious as she was, she took it turned it around and looked at it. Only to see a picture of Ray in it.   
  
"Put it down." a voice warned.   
  
Max looked over at the doorway only to see Pryce leaning in it. Max didn't say anything.   
  
"I'm being serious the man gets cranky when people mess with his sh**" Pryce said walking in.   
  
"This yours?" Pryce asked cracking his gum and walking up to her and squatting in front of her, holding up a necklace with his index finger and thumb.   
  
Max's heart stopped once she saw the Blue Lady on it, Ben's necklace. Max's eyes widened as she looked into his cold eyes.   
  
"Yeah thought so." Pryce said catching the whole necklace in his hand, taking the hint.   
  
"Musta fell off when I hand you up in the air by your throat huh?" Pryce asked pretending to be sad.   
  
"Can I have it back?" Max asked very softly holding out her hand praying that he would give it back to her.   
  
"Why?" Pryce asked.   
  
"Because it's the only thing I have left of my brother." she answered not dropping her hand.   
  
"Which brother?" Pryce asked smartly moving his gum over to the side of his mouth.   
  
Max looked at him hesitantly.   
  
"Ben." she answered.   
  
"I might give it back to you Max, if you please me on the field." Pryce said continuing to chew on his gum, chomping it loudly, winking at her as he stood up and walked out.   
  
Max blinked repeatedly and dropped her hand and returned the picture frame.   
  
Soon Ames walked in, Max could feel his eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable.   
  
"Please explain, 452, what was going on in your brain when you smashed that window." Ames ordered walking around her and behind his desk, sitting down in his chair.   
  
Max didn't say anything.   
  
"I'm sorry." Max said so softly it might have been considered a whisper.   
  
"I just don't like it when people hurt my family." Max added, a little louder but not much.   
  
"Well you better get used to it 452. Because I am not going to allow any kind of these behaviors from you. YOU DON'T WANT TO TEST ME! What kinda solider are you!?" Ames said raising his voice loudly.   
  
"I'M NOT A SOLIDER! I AM A GIRL!" Max shouted back.   
  
Ames looked at her surprised but displeased.   
  
Max looked down at her lap.   
  
"I'm sorry." she mumbled, it making her furious that she just apologized to Ames White.   
  
Ames shook his head in anger as he got up.   
  
"Follow me 452." he hissed grabbing her arm forcefully and yanking her out of the room. 


	9. Another Job

**************AUTHOR'S NOTES***************  
  
HEY guys I will be posting on the group now so I can communicate with you guys more personally;) I updated it with some pics tooJ Nothing really to announce so let's just go to the chapter! Enjoy and R/R!!!  
  
Love all!  
  
********************Natasha*****************  
  
Pryce walked into the Manticore facility from the parking lot. Another thought of work made him sigh. It was still dark, around 3:30 am, the X5's get up at 4:30. He walked in, his boots echoing through the empty halls, his chain hanging from the pocket and belt loop of his blue jeans also made a rattling noise. His sharp experienced eyes looked around a black leather jacket over his black t-shirt and his hair wet looking because he had just recently gelled it and the spikes were still wet from the gel.   
  
Pryce walked up to Renfro's office door which was opened, reveling Renfro sitting behind her desk and Ames in front of her, having coffee and talking about business. Pryce knocked on the door, grabbing their attention.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt, just checkin' in." Pryce greeted them then continued walking.   
  
He walked down to the small office he called his own. He unlocked it and walked in, flipping the lights on it. Ames then appeared in his doorway. Pryce caught a glimpse of him as he pulled out a drawer.   
  
"Help you with anything boss?" Pryce asked fishing around in the drawer.   
  
"Just seeing what's going on." Ames said observing him.   
  
Pryce nodded and grabbed a needle and a bottle of a neon blue substance.   
  
"I need you to do me a favor." Ames began.   
  
"Uh huh." Pryce said measuring carefully out the correct amount in the needle.   
  
"One, I need you to go get 452 out of the psy ops room, she's been in there the whole night and I think she might be too weak to walk." Ames replied.   
  
"Ouch, in there all night?" Pryce asked putting the bottle away.   
  
"She made me mad." Ames explained.   
  
"Uh huh, ok done." Pryce replied sticking him with the needle and pushed the liquid through, then threw the needle away.   
  
"And I need you to retrieve someone for me." Ames began.   
  
Pryce slowly raised his eyes to Ames's, telling him he was listening.   
  
Pryce walked into the psy ops room, his jacket now off. He saw Max chained to the wall and sighed. He walked up in front of her then punched in a code on the chain and they hissed and released her. Max fell limply into Pryce who caught her.   
  
Suddenly Max punched him hard in the face and kneed him in the stomach. Pryce hunched over in pain. Max grabbed the back of his shirt and rammed him head first into the wall. Then bolted to the door, closing it behind her, locking it.   
  
She ran as fast as she possibly could down the hall. Pryce groaned in anger and then kicked a tile out of the ceiling and jumped up in it. Max ran down a series of halls, thankful that she hadn't ran into any guards yet. Suddenly she arrived at the door she was looking for. She grabbed the bars on the small window on the door and tugged on them violently.   
  
"Guys!" Max whispered loudly.   
  
She heard everyone get up and run over to it.   
  
"Max!" Zack's voice said reaching through the bars and grabbing her arm.   
  
"I'm gonna get you out of here." Max said then looked around, trying to find a way to open it.   
  
She looked at the code box on it and ripped half of it open. Max grabbed the series of wires and ripped them all out, sparks flew and it smoked as the door came open.   
  
"Max!" Zack said running up to her hugging her tightly.   
  
Krit followed hugging her right after Zack, a stilt around his broken wrist, then Biggs, Jondy and finally Tinga.   
  
"I missed all of you, but we have to get out of here now." Max said leading them down the hall.   
  
All of them ran as fast as they could.   
  
"Alright, if we get split up, we meet at the needle in Seattle, got it?" Zack asked running along side of his family.   
  
All nodded in response.   
  
"There's someone I know that we have to get out, I'll meet you outside." Zack said then took a left.   
  
"Zack!" Max hissed not wanting them to get separated.   
  
"Max, forget it, he'll be out there! Come on!" Jondy said.   
  
Max hesitated but continued running just the same. They ran into a few guards but they weren't a problem at all.   
  
"There's the double doors." Biggs said happily.   
  
Biggs and the rest flew to the doors basically and busted out of the building, they ran for it. Max stopped and looked around to see if Zack was there, seeing he wasn't in the halls she ran for the doors as well.   
  
Suddenly Pryce busted from the ceiling, hanging from a pole, kicking her hard in the face. Max flew backwards onto the hard cold tiles. Pryce jumped out from the ceiling then slammed his elbow back into a glass box and pressed the button on it, causing to set off an alarm.   
  
"No!" Max called out trying to warn her brothers and sisters who were still running out side, but Pryce blocked her path.   
  
Max tried to punch him but he caught her arm and with her arm threw her hard into the glass double doors. Max slammed through it head first and tumbled out into the cold wet grass. Max covered her face with her hands so no glass would go in her eyes or cut her.   
  
Spotlights waved everywhere trying to find the escaping transgenics. Pryce walked through the broken doors up to Max and slammed his hands down on her chest, grabbing the collar of her t-shirt.   
  
"You are going to be a pain in my ass!" Pryce replied picking her up off the ground.   
  
Max gritted her teeth trying to break his grip. Max kneed him in the stomach, which caused him to flinch. Max then head butted him, causing him to stumble back, dropping Max. Max looked over and saw Ames take down Biggs with a teaser.   
  
"Oh no." Max said helplessly.   
  
"Tinga! Behind you!" Max called out.   
  
She saw her sister spin around and saw a guard punch her hardly in the face and Max didn't see her get up from the ground. Max then rolled on her back, just enough time to grab Pryce's boot. Max tried her hardest to hold it up, but slowly his boot seemed to get closer and closer to her neck. Max panicked and then with her right leg, kicked up and made Pryce's knees buckle.   
  
Pryce hint the grass as well, but he made sure he grabbed her ankle. Max kicked hardly trying to buck his hand off her ankle. It didn't work instead he yanked her down so her body was lying right next to his. Pryce then pinned her down, digging Max's chest into the ground. Max tried to get up, but it was the push up nightmare all over again. Pryce then sat on her back like a horse and he wrapped his right arm around her throat and pulled her throat towards him, causing Max to bend backwards. Her upper body off the ground and bent back, while her waist and down was on the ground.   
  
"You think it's funny Max? Huh? HUH!?" Pryce said breathlessly but making it clear that he was furious.   
  
Max looked and saw Krit get taken down but her hopes raised once she saw Jondy jump the fence. Max's heart stopped, though, when she saw Jondy turn around and look at her family who were all caught.   
  
"GO JONDY!!!" Max screamed to her.   
  
"Go!" Krit shouted as loud as he could.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Biggs agreed yelling.   
  
Suddenly Max saw Zack caught by Ames.   
  
"GO JONDY! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Zack shouted as Ames pushed him down to the ground.   
  
Jondy looked at all of them sadly but turned around and ran none the less. Ames looked at the ground in anger then slowly turned his head and eyes straight into Max's eyes.   
  
"Great." Max mumbled to herself, feeling Pryce's bicep tighten against her throat.   
  
Alec shook the thoughts of every possible event that happened that morning out of his head. About Pryce and Max and Ames and Manticore all together. He wore a dark green t-shirt with his black leather jacket covering his shoulders with loose faded blue jeans. What was he going to do?   
  
Who knows when Logan could finally find out where the Manticore is. Yesterday was stressful because he couldn't think of anything else BUT Max and what she could be possibly going through. He had to get her back, he missed her truthfully, he missed picking on her. Yesterday morning is when he found out that Pryce took Max and that thought haunted him every second yesterday and it still does. He sighed loudly as he looked around.   
  
Alec went to a café, got a coffee and met his 2 other friends he made, Cindy and Sketchy.   
  
"Hey guys." Alec said sighing.   
  
Cindy watched Alec sit down.   
  
"Hey man." Sketchy replied stirring his coffee.   
  
"Please tell me Eyes Only told Logan something about where Max is at." Cindy pleaded.   
  
Alec looked at OC, he could tell she looked tired she probably hasn't been sleeping too well thanks to Max's disappearance.   
  
"No, nothing yet OC." Alec said softly.   
  
Cindy looked down into her mug, trying to keep tears in.   
  
"Maybe he isn't looking hard enough." Sketchy said groaning, also worried and aggravated that Max was missing.   
  
"Eyes Only is trying his best." Alec said trying to settle the score then took a drink.   
  
"What'd Joshua have to say bout it?" Cindy asked.   
  
"Oh nothing he growled at Ames's name and now he sits in front of the painting he painted of Max and cries, sits there all day. Every time I visit he wants to know if I found 'lil fella.'" Alec explained.   
  
"Poor thing." Cindy said shaking her head in sadness.   
  
"Yea, I-" Alec's words were cut off thanks to his genetic vision. He saw a blonde haired girl, in a Manticore uniform. Alec raised his neck slightly. Cindy turned her head and looked at her.   
  
"Why does that outfit look familiar?" Cindy asked herself puzzled.   
  
"Because it's Manticore's uniform." Alec mumbled and jumped up jogging up to the girl. Alec turned her around.   
  
"Hey what are you doing out here?" Alec demanded.   
  
The girl looked at him, her face dirty, torn, and exhausted.   
  
"What do you mean?" Jondy demanded.   
  
"Your Manticore." Alec said telling her he knew.   
  
Jondy's eyes widened and she made a notion to run but Alec grabbed her and pulled her into an abandoned building. Jondy immediately attacked him trying to kick him. Alec blocked it.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey easy, easy, I'm X5." Alec said turning around and showing her his barcode.   
  
Jondy relaxed and allowed her fightening stance to drop. Alec looked at her.   
  
"Your in uniform, which means you know where Manticore is, tell me where it is." Alec begged her.   
  
"Why do you want to know? You better stay far away from it." Jondy advised as she sat down, her face troubled for leaving her family behind.   
  
"I don't care, your advice was heard but I'm not buying it. Look, please, tell me one of my friends is in there and I need to get her out." Alec explained.   
  
"Her?" Jondy asked wrinkling her nose.   
  
Suddenly her mouth dropped finally looking at his face.   
  
"Ben!?" Jondy asked standing up.   
  
"No but it's ok, I get that a lot. I'm 494." Alec said.   
  
"Oh, so you're Ben's clone huh?" Jondy pointed out.   
  
"Yeah. Now how about that Manticore address?" Alec asked smiling widely.   
  
"Oh you're 494, I'm Jondy. Do you have a name?" Jondy asked.   
  
"Yea Alec. Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone, hold the phone. You're name is Jondy?" Alec asked.   
  
Jondy shook her head yes.   
  
"Oh Lord, your Max's sister!" Alec said recognizing that name.   
  
Jondy's eyes lit up.   
  
"Yea how'd you know that!? Do you know Max?" Jondy asked.   
  
"Know her, she's the one I am trying to get out of Manticore! She broke all of us out almost a year ago and I've been friends with her ever since." Alec said grinning.   
  
"But how did you meet her?" Jondy asked.   
  
"We were breeding partners." Alec mumbled.   
  
"Oh, interesting! Very interesting!" Jondy said laughing.   
  
"Now how about that location?" Alec said grinning.   
  
"Of course." Jondy said.   
  
"Get my baby sister out please." Jondy replied.   
  
"Ok, but after you give me this address I think you should get out of town. I'll give you Max's cell phone number so you can keep in touch with her." Alec said. Jondy smiled.   
  
"Thanks Alec." she replied.   
  
Alec walked back to the table smiling widely as he took his seat next to OC and Sketchy.   
  
"Alec, you look like you have a cloths hanger in yo mouth, what's up wich you?" Cindy asked.   
  
Alec smiled wider.   
  
"Got the place where Manticore is, now all I have to do is get a plan and get Max out." Alec said smiling.   
  
Cindy's face lit up and she hugged Alec tightly, so did Sketchy.   
  
"Well hurry up boy so you can get my girl outta there!" Cindy replied.   
  
"Ok, ok, I'll skip work and head over to Logan's place and try and think of a WAY TO GET Max out of there." Alec admitted.  
  
"As long as you cover for me." Alec added.   
  
"UMM, don't worry boy Original Cindy got you covered like foundation on a drag queen." Cindy said happily.   
  
"And I'll take care of all your runs today." Sketchy replied.   
  
"Cool thanks guys." Alec said taking another drink.   
  
A silence fell between them.   
  
"Man some people are SO rude." Sketchy said.   
  
"Oh? How's that Sketch?" Alec asked.   
  
"That guy has done nothing but stare at us for the past 3 minutes." Sketchy said looking back at the guy.   
  
Alec looked up and over where Sketchy was looking. Alec felt like someone kicked the breath out of him as chills went down his spin and his whole body went limb.   
  
Pryce was leaning against a building, sunglasses covering his eyes. Pryce smiled evilly at Alec and waved.   
  
"Of all the nerve." Sketchy growled as Alec looked at the man in fear. 


	10. Alec

**************************AUTHOR'S NOTES***************  
  
Next chapter guys, sorry I have been busy and just downloaded the S.W.A.T. trailer and I wanna see that movie sooooooooooooooooooooo bad I hope it comes out on DVD soon! LOVE COLIN FARRELL and JEREMY RENNER is pretty cool in the movie and he's kinda cute. I update my group with pics of Jeremy/Pryce and banners, so you wanna see 'em, chech it out!! I am also posting a S.W.A.T. fanfic, now that they put one up, check that out too! this is kinda a short crappy chapter, but it had to be short b/c i have loads of homework to do and i am sorry if it's crappy, next chapter will be better, i PROMISE! but i know you guys wanted an update so i wrote it anyway. Update in 2 or 3 days! thanks fans!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks love ya,  
  
ps- thanks a lot for you AWESOME review movie_addict12 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pss- sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes!!!  
  
******************************NATASHA***********************  
  
Alec shot up and left as quickly as possible going into the coffee store and through it to the back door.   
  
"Alec." Cindy called out wanting to know what was wrong.   
  
Pryce shook his head, sighing as he darted down the alley. Alec pushed the back door to the coffee store open and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could just in time to run right into Pryce. Alec bounced off him and landed on the wet concrete.   
  
"Hey 494, old buddy, where you runnin' off to in such a hurry?" Pryce asked smiling taking his sunglasses off as he watched Alec land on the ground.   
  
Alec stood up and looked at Pryce.   
  
"No where important." Alec lied.   
  
"Good then you have time to… sit and chat with me." Pryce said smiling putting his sunglasses in his pocket.   
  
"I never said that, I just said I wasn't going anywhere important." Alec pointed out grinning.  
  
"Umm smart ass huh?" Pryce asked not liking his attitude.   
  
Alec shrugged then looked him dead in the eye.   
  
"What'd you do with Max?" he demanded.   
  
"Oh don't worry bout her 494, I would be more conserved about yourself. But if you MUST know, Max is fine. At Manticore." Pryce said glaring back at him raising his fists.   
  
{I can't beat him}   
  
{Yes you can you're stronger, you can take him, you're just scared}  
  
Logan's words floated inside his head. He's right. Alec thought then spun around and kicked out his leg and attempted to hit him in the chest. Pryce lifted up his left foot and blocked it with his shin. Pryce immediately ducked as Alec's fist flew over his head and shot back up once it wized over him. Pryce caught the next punch Alec threw, and kicked him in his right side with the left side of his foot. Alec winced but recovered quickly.   
  
"How did you catch my fist?" Alec demanded glaring at him.  
  
"Manticore scientists." Pryce began throwing a punch at him which Alec blocked then kicked at him which Alec blocked with his foot as well.   
  
"Made a serum." Pryce continued as he blocked one of Alec's punches and grabbed his arm throwing him into the wall.  
  
"That gave me the powers……..of an X7." Pryce finished as Alec ran at him but once Alec got close enough, Pryce put his hands on Alec's shoulders, and flipped over his head and kicked him in the back, causing him to fly chest first into the wall.  
  
Pryce smiled in pleasure, trying to catch his breath, sweat running down the sides of his face. Alec groaned in pain as the wall made a long cut on his forehead. The cut felt as if it was on fire it burned badly.   
  
"X7, but that's-"   
  
"Stronger, than X5 I know, WHY do people keep saying that? Do they think I am dumb and don't know that?" Pryce complained and blocked his punch and punched him hard in the face.   
  
Pryce then grabbed a teaser from his coat pocket. Alec widened his eyes slightly as he looked at it and then raised his eyes to Pryce's.   
  
"Your trying to take me back to Manticore aren't you?' Alec realized.   
  
"Trying? No." Pryce said then elbowed him in the face and stuck him with the weapon.  
  
"So I am thinking if we take the existing X6's and move them next to the nomilies, then it might make the nomilies adapt to being around the X series." Renfro suggested to Ames as he sat in the chair in front, nodding at every word she said.   
  
Suddenly Pryce busted through the door, scaring Ames and Renfro. Pryce glared at both of them and threw Alec down in front of them.   
  
"It didn't work at first. 6 times! 6 times I had to hit him with the freakin' thing!" Pryce shouted in anger, wiping blood from his lip.   
  
Renfro looked at Alec's unconscious body then at Pryce who was heaving.   
  
"Good job. You earned your paycheck this week." Ames said smiling.   
  
Pryce shook his head.   
  
"Thanks." he said then walked out of the room, leaving Alec there.   
  
"UH PRYCE, one more thing." Ames called out.   
  
Ames saw Pryce stop in frustration then walk back in the room.   
  
"Yeah I know, I know." Pryce mumbled as he grabbed Alec's ankle and drug him on the floor down the hall.   
  
********************2 months pass************************  
  
Max sat in front of Ames's desk. The scenery hasn't changed, she has been in this seat many times and most she regretted it. Though she possibly couldn't think of why she was now but she prayed she didn't do anything wrong. Soon Ames entered the room.   
  
"Congratulations 452, you are going on your first mission." Ames said throwing a file on the desk.   
  
Max looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Yea, it's kinda test mission, to see how you behave, if you follow orders, complete the mission, etc. The man that will be grading you on this and accompanying you and teaming up with you on this mission, is none other than Pryce Martin." Ames said taking a seat.   
  
Max's heart stopped. NOOOO WAY!!   
  
"What, no I can't do this, someone else, please anyone else!" Max blurted out, begging.   
  
"It's not my choice 452, Pryce is required to go with every transgenics first mission. He has to, so that's that." Ames said.   
  
"Please Ames." Max begged.   
  
Ames shot up and walked over to her grabbing her throat. Max clutched his arm that had her throat and looked into his eyes.   
  
"I SAID THAT WAS THAT, no more!" Ames growled then let her violently go.   
  
Max clutched her throat, coughing and breathing in deeply. Ames glared at her as he retook his seat. Max looked out of the window onto the field where she saw X5s fightening and Pryce shouting at one and beating him down. Great Max thought, wanting to cry. 


	11. Presents

**************************AUTHOR'S NOTE*************************  
  
Hey guys!! Welcome to my NEXT chapter!!! First things, first, I wanna apologize for the whole chapter 10 deal, "Alec". When I uploaded it, I accidentally uploaded the wrong document to the wrong story. So don't worry I fixed it and the REAL chapter 10 is up now and for those who read the old chapter 10, you might want to go back and read it over before this one, b/c it is different and yes someone was smart enough to notice it was the first chapter in my first story 'He's Everywhere'. I clicked the wrong document and I am sorry for itJ  
  
Ok, WARNING, in the next two chapters, maybe 3, your going to have to see the gross side of Pryce. I mean PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, don't think I am a pervert or a sex loving person ok, PLEASE don't think that b/c that's not what I am like. But I HAVE to get this side of Pryce out b/c I never showed it. I am shielding that part of the character, mainly b/c I am afraid to write it, but I can't no longer, so I am going to be showing a little more of that side. Mainly b/c when you look at a picture of Pryce (Jeremy Renner) you think of this tough, mean, smart butt pervert. And it has to be done. SO again please don't think of me any less for portraying this side of him but it's apart of the character and I can't hide it.  
  
Ok, that out of the way, thanks all of you for reviewing my story, I appreciate your reviews and your time for reading this. So why am I wasting your time anymore!! Let's jet to the chapter!  
  
Thanks AGAIN! AND LOVE YA ALL!  
  
********************************NATASHA*****************************  
  
Max sat in a large chair, as did Pryce in Ames's office. The lights were out and a film projector was out. A picture of a man came up, tanned with brown eyes and hair.   
  
"This is Danny Calatino. As far as we know he worked with Manticore before, with Sandeman, but we are not for sure. We want you to find out if this man had any work with Manticore. If you find evidence that he does, terminate him. If he does, terminate him anyway for making you go to the trouble to find him. Understand?" Ames asked.   
  
Pryce and Max shook their heads yes.   
  
"Good, you leave in the morning." Ames said.   
  
Pryce glanced at Max who was dazing out.   
  
"You have a replacement for the next couple of days?" Ames asked.   
  
Pryce shook his head no.   
  
"You want me to get one?" Pryce asked.   
  
"Nah, it's alright, I'll do it." Ames said. Pryce's eyebrows raised but nodded his head in understanding none the less.   
  
"You have the rest of the day off Pryce, be here at 2:30." he ordered.   
  
"Right, later sir. Later, Max." he said grinning then left.   
  
Ames returned his eyes to Max.   
  
"I wanna make sure you and I are on the same levels here 452. Pryce is going on this mission with you b/c he has too. Now you are to CAUSE him NO trouble. Obey, no questions asked, and you have to act the whole time. If you fail or I get a bad report from him your gonna be a world of trouble, and the punishments WILL be sever." Ames warned.   
  
"Nothing I haven't gone through before huh?" Max asked.   
  
"Oh no, who said that a physical beating would be your punishment?" he asked. Max raised her eyes to his, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Ames grinned in satisfaction realizing that that kind of creeped her out.   
  
"Come on, let's go play some games." Ames growled yanking her up and pushing her out of his office.   
  
Pryce's silver eclipse pulled into the back parking lot of Manticore. There he opened his door and got out, leaning against his vehicle. Minutes later Max came walking out, her hands in her pocket, dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans, a duffle bag on her shoulder and her hair straight, hanging over her shoulders.   
  
"Ready to jet?" Pryce asked once she got close.   
  
"Guess so." Max replied softly. Pryce looked closer at her, peering.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked noticing the deep cut above her eye.   
  
"Manticore games." Max answered.   
  
"Ames?" Pryce corrected. Max shook her head yes.   
  
"Let me see." Pryce said.   
  
"No it's fine I-"   
  
"Let me see it." Pryce said a little sternly taking her chin and pulling her face close to his, making it easier to observe the cut.  
  
Max wanted to push him away but ignored the feeling and just allowed him to look at it.   
  
"Huh." Pryce mumbled moving his gum around with his tongue.   
  
"Gonna have to cover that baby up with make-up." Pryce said popping the trunk and letting max throw her bag in there.   
  
"Make -up." Max said in a 'thrilling' voice as she walked over to the passengers side.   
  
Pryce slammed the trunk shut and hopped in his car, Max got in slowly and closed the door.   
  
"Yea, these people are high class rich people, how are you suppose to have a cut on you? Rich people don't fight." Pryce admitted roaring his engines and backing up.   
  
Max shrugged and put her seatbelt on. After going through many checkpoints to get out of Manticore they hit the empty high way, pitch dark except the street lights on the road and the glowing buttons in the car.   
  
Max looked sadly down then over at Pryce who's face looked evil, thanks to the lights shining through the air vents and glowing buttons, or was just that how he looked all the time? Max shook it out of her head and looked out the window, watching streetlight after streetlight pass fastly.   
  
Suddenly movement from Pryce caused to get Max's attention. Pryce reached behind his seat and took out a yellow envelope and threw it on Max's lap.   
  
"Be a doll and find out what's in there would ya?" Pryce asked speeding up, keeping on hand on the wheel.   
  
Max sighed and opened the envelope and pulled out 2 cards.   
  
"IDs." Max answered.   
  
"Let me see that." Pryce said holding out his hand. Max handed him his.   
  
Pryce held it up next to the steering wheel so he could look at it and keep his eyes on the road at the same time.   
  
"Derek Turner? What the hell kinda name is that?" Pryce asked grinning.   
  
"Not as bad as Jennifer Smith." Max said waving hers from side to side.   
  
Pryce laughed and threw the card at Max who caught it. Max then grabbed something else and pulled it out, a ring. Max cleared her throat to get Pryce's attention, who looked at her response.   
  
"Whoa." Pryce said looking back at the road.   
  
"I guess Derek and Jennifer are engaged." Max mumbled and stuck it back in the envelop along with the Ids.   
  
"Guess so." Pryce said.   
  
"And now this is going out to all you party people and dance groovers out there, a classic song from Britney Spears, the 2003 hit, "Me against the music." Right here on 99.2 classic oldies." the woman on the radio replied.   
  
The music filled the car as Max continued to look out the window.   
  
Pryce and Max traveled for hours until finally they hit LA, Pryce pulled into a VERY fancy hotel, even to fancy for a hotel in that time period. Max looked at Pryce who stopped the car in a parking spot.   
  
"Here we are." Pryce said. 


End file.
